


Trap In Between

by YellowDandelion



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hyunbin - Freeform, M/M, Timeskip, agegap, best friend Woojin Changbin and Han, changjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowDandelion/pseuds/YellowDandelion
Summary: Changbin was there to see Hyunjin grew up in front of his eyes.He was there to see him in his school uniform for the first time.He was there to give him support when Hyunjin encountered his first heartbreak.He was there to hug him when he graduated from his middle school but then he didn’t expect it to be like this.To be in a in a situation where he feels trapped in between two people.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first Stray Kids fic. This fic is actually based on a Korean drama named A Gentleman's Dignity. Basically I take Choi Yoon and Meahri's part in the story as the main idea so there are about 60 percents of similarity if I might say. I hope anyone would not be confused about this if you find the story line is just the same as the drama and if you have watched it then hehehe it would be a spoiler to you guys then.
> 
> ©Original idea: A Gentleman's Dignity (SBS,2012)

Woojin looks at his watch. He couldn’t wait to get back to home today to see someone special together with his father at the hospital.

He has been alone for almost his whole life until he met Changbin last year but today is a day that he has been waiting for more than 6 years. He has been waiting for his parents to grant his wish that he made on his 4th birthday which was to get a sibling.

The eleven years old boy becomes ecstatic to see his new family member until he forgot that he has made a promise with his best friend that is one year younger than him.

“Woojin hyung! Where are you going?”

Woojin halts his step immediately once he heard the familiar voice. It’s the small boy whose height is not more than Woojin’s shoulders level.

“Ah Changbinnie! I’m sorry I forgot to tell you! Appa said he’s going to bring me to see little baby today. I’m so excited!”

Changbin who heard the news instantly has hid eyes wide open after he digested the info.

“Oh it’s okay then hyung! Make sure to tell me what little baby looks like later okay.”

Ten year old Changbin waves at his best friend who runs towards his father’s car. His shoulder slumps a bit since he has to spend this evening alone again but then he tells himself that it’s okay since he will have a new friend later.

Someone in black suit then taps his shoulder making the boy releases a heavy sigh.

“I told you not to come near to me in school right, ahjussi?”

“Hello my name is Han Jisung. I’m nine years old and I just got transferred here. Please take care of me.”

The latest member of the Music club introduces himself in front of the room and everyone else then give him a big clap. Some of them are laughing because of his weird choice of clothes but the boy still smiles like none of it affects it.

“Hi can I sit here?”

The new kid name Jisung ask to one of the boy in the Music room but then he receives an unpleasant answer.

“Go sit somewhere else.”

Jisung’s expression slightly wavered but he still has that idiot smile on his face. Woojin who has been watching all this time along secretly tugs onto Jisung’s sleeve and asks him to sit on an empty chair beside him.

“Thank you.”

Woojin gives him a wide smile and pats his back twice.

“No problem. My name is Kim Woojin. You can call me Woojin hyung since I’m two years older than you.”

Changbin waits at the school gate to go to his best friend’s house today since the later has promised him to show the little baby to him today but right now he is walking along and chit chatting with someone else who has almost the same build as his best friend.

The ten year old eyebrows knitted. He knows that Woojin is friendly and everyone loves to befriended with him but this particular kid has never showed up in front of him before so he wonders who that boy might be.

“Oh Changbin you are here! Great! Let’s go then. Appa is waiting for us there.”

As soon as Woojin wants to bid Jisung goodbye, the younger looks at him with a gloomy face.

“Emm Han Jisung, will your parents mind if I bring you home to show you my little brother?”

With that Jisung’s face lighten up meanwhile Changbin on the other side is judging hard thinking of the possibilities of where this boy might come from.

Once they reached Woojin’s house, Changbin’s heart pounds and he doesn’t know why. Maybe because of the fact that he is a single child just like Woojin before or the fact that he has never seen a newborn baby.

Beside him is a boy whom he has known for less than 30 minutes. The boy’s face clearly shows excitement and that makes Changbin smiles.

“Ooh Han Jisung, what did you do until this boy smile like that?”

The said boy face quickly turns to shock expression once he was given the question. Woojin is still laughing at the situation meanwhile Changbin has his eyes on the ground and Jisung is gaping like a fish.

Woojin finishes his sentence before they go inside.

“For your information, I have never seen Changbin smile before even though I have been his best friend for a year. It’s good to see you make him smile and that mean the three of us can be best friend after this!”

Jisung gives Changbin a toothy grin and the later answers him with an awkward smile.

Woojin’s mother signals them to be quiet when they enter the master bedroom of the house.

The three of them are tip toeing into the room slowly not to make any sound as the baby is sleeping. Woojin’s father smiles at that and he decides to just stay at the bedroom door frame.

The little baby looks like a bundle of happiness in Woojin’s mother arms. Changbin feels his heart pounding again. He comes closer to take a better look.

What he sees makes him becomes speechless.

The baby is like a white snow. So pure and so small in the mother’s arm.

Jisung is already squealing at one side of the bed meanwhile Woojin has a proud face at the other corner while introducing his newest member in the family.

Changbin is still in his own territory. He finally lets out something from his mouth after staring at the baby for about 5 minutes.

“She’s beautiful. Like a white snow.”

Unfortunately, that particular line makes him received a smack on his back.

“Yah! Changbinnie, little baby is a boy! It’s a he not she.”

Woojin was whispering into his ear with a slightly raised tone.

He looks at the older than realized what he just said so Changbin be the good boy he is quickly apologize for his mistake.

“Auntie, I’m sorry for calling little baby like that.”

Woojin’s mother just laughs at the silly mistake telling him that it’s okay.

“Well, little baby now has a name. His name is Hyunjin. Kim Hyunjin.”

Even his name is pretty Changbin thinks silently in his mind.


	2. The Continuation

** _6 years later_ **

“Hyunjin careful!”

Without knowing, Hyunjin already tripped over on the playground compound.

Changbin runs towards him in full speed, ditching the ice creams in his hands.

Hyunjin’s knees are now red in colour and it’s bleeding a bit result from the friction between his legs and the hard ground. Changbin has a worry expression stamped on his face.

The fifteen year old boy inspects the wound and decides to bring him home. He collects the boy in his hands and walks as fast as he can with sweats dripping from the tip of his hair.

“Hyung, I’m okay. Trust me.”

Although the wound is quite deep, Hyunjin did not cry like other kids would instead, he tries to make the other calm down but Changbin looks determined to get the boy home as fast as possible to treat the wound.

The two of them reach home in less than 10 minutes thanks to Changbin who almost fly on the way to Woojin’s home. The fifteen year old boy punches in the password to get both of them inside of the house.

The thing is, Changbin has been at Woojin's home so many times that Mr Kim and his wife decide to just give the password of their house to the boy. Sometimes the boy spent his night there too since Woojin’s parents are always outstation as their work demand.

Today is not an exception. Mr Kim and Mrs Kim are out of the town again and Woojin has an additional class.

Since it’s Saturday and there’s no school for today, Changbin decides to accompany Hyunjin for the day until his brother come back from school or to be exact until he feels like he wants to go back to his own house.

Yet, something uninvited came and Changbin’s face is still filled with a remorse look since he didn’t give a good care to the boy who is currently sitting on the sofa at the living room.

He comes back with a first aid kit in his hand and quickly takes a look at the wound.

Changbin disinfects the wound first before he puts the antibiotic cream and blows at the wound slowly so that the little boy will not feel hurt.

Lastly he applies a bandage on the wound.

“Hyunjin-ah, you should rest for a while and don’t move too much. If the pain is unbearable tell me okay.”

Hyunjin gives a nod as an answer.

“Binnie hyung, can we watch a movie together? I don’t want you to go back.”

Hyunjin pouts a bit and that makes Changbin chuckles.

“Sure baby. I will not go back until you tell me to. So what movie do you want to watch?”

Hyunjin who gets excited after that, lists out a dozen names of films that he wants to watch but at the end they decide to watch The Avengers.

It’s just 30 minutes after the movie played on the TV, Woojin comes back home to see a sight of his younger brother is sleeping soundly with his head rested on Changbin’s shoulder meanwhile the older has fallen asleep too.

He slowly comes to them and turns off the television when his eyes finally directed to the wound on Hyunjin’s leg.

Woojin sighs a bit and decides to go to the kitchen and prepares food for the three of them.

** _2 years later_ **

The weather is so hot that Jisung thought he would collapsed in any minute if they stay longer at the school field.

“Ah hyung! How long should we wait here? Be ready with an ambulance. I don’t think I can hold this anymore.”

Changbin rolls his eyes for the over reacting friend beside him. Nevertheless, he still stands at the same spot searching for something that Jisung will never know. There’s a bunch of elementary school kids running around at the field as today is their sports day but other than that there’s nothing.

While Jisung is fanning himself with his book that he finally managed to find in his school bag, Changbin’s eyes move like hawk searching for a certain figure.

He hollers a name after he found his target and that makes Jisung almost slipped from the hill where they are standing. He has never see Changbin shouts like that.

“Kim Hyunjin hwaiting!”

Jisung looks at the field and finally locates the right person that they have been waiting since before.

“Hyung.. don’t tell me we are roasted under this scorching sun just to say hwaiting to Hyunjin for joining 100m race.”

Changbin starts taking out something from his bag but he hears everything that the guy said before.

“Why? You got problem with that?”

There’s a big placard with Hyunjin’s name at the centre and Jisung clearly sees that there are two of them which Changbin took out from his bag before.

“Of course no. I’ll stay here till night if you want just for our Hyunjinnie.”

Seventeen years old Changbin chuckles a bit. Jisung always have a way to make him laugh he thinks. The two of them walks closer to the bench after that to give full support to Hyunjin who is going to participate in the race after that.

“’By the way hyung, why are we here instead of Woojin hyung? I mean he is the more important to Hyunjin than us but—okay that came out wrong. What I really mean is—“

Jisung did not manage to finish his sentence when Changbin cuts him halfway.

“He is sitting for the SAT you fool. How come you forget everything this day?”

Jisung gasps aloud after that realizing his stupid mistake.

“What about him then? Aren’t we going to give support to him?”

Changbin shakes his head and slowly pull out another placard consists of handwriting that writes motivational words for Kim Woojin.

“Woah. Indeed, your action speaks louder than your words. Well, even though the part where you speak less is correct I still wish that you discuss with me—“

“Shut up.”

The 15 year old squirrel looking boy clamps his mouth for a moment before he starts again not more than a minute later.

When the whistle is blown and the runners start to run with their all effort, the two grown up boys are busy shouting Hyunjin’s name while displaying the placard on their head with both of their hands.

Jisung even make a self-composed cheer special for the eight year old boy.

As expected, Kim Hyunjin gets the first place and the two couldn’t be happier than that. They are jumping around at the bench when suddenly Hyunjin runs towards them to share his happiness.

Jisung is spreading his hand wide ready to envelope the boy in their embrace whereas the eight year old boy running speedily to give a tight hug to Changbin who is clapping eagerly.

“Yah, Kim Hyunjin! How could not see me here when I’m right beside this hyung?”

Hyunjin says sorry and then he says thank you to Jisung before he hugs him too.

Hyunjin who wins the 100m race then gets a cup of ice cream that he has been wanting since before. Seeing Jisung’s excited face makes Changbin smiles again and decides to buy for the said boy too making him receives an unexpected kiss on his cheek.

“Yah! Han Jisung! I’m not going to buy you anything after this if you do that again.”

Jisung and Hyunjin are still laughing at the boy who looks like he is surrounded by a dark aura once he is mad. Deep inside they know that Changbin actually loves it.

“Binnie hyung, you are not going to have one?”

Changbin just smiles at the question and asks Hyunjin to eat up his ice cream.

“But this one tastes reallllly nice! Are you sure you don’t want some?”

Changbin shakes his head slowly and says that they have an important mission to do after this.

The three of them are standing in front the school where Woojin takes his SAT exam. They are ready with the placards written ‘You have worked well Kim Woojin’ and a few other compliment words.

“Hyung!”

Hyunjin waves his hand towards Woojin’s direction making the later’s face brighten up instantly. The quite commotion made by the three of them gains attention from a few high school girls who stand at the opposite side. They are squealing at how cute does Hyunjin looks even when their hands are full with placards written with someone’s name.

Woojin comes to pats Changbin and Jisung’s back and then proceed to pinch his younger brother’s cheeks.

“You have worked hard hyung. I hope you will achieve the result that you want.”

Woojin says thank you to Changbin who gives him a good wish but then there’s slight uncomfortable expression can be read on Jisung’s face.

“Me too. I hope everything will come out as you wish but hyung I think these girls keep checking on me since just now. I’m quite shy right now so can we go?”

The rest of them look directly to the girls who are squealing at someone who is exactly not Han Jisung and that make them laugh.

“Oh wait. They write someone names Bang Chan there not Han Jisung right?”

“Hyuuungg. Why can’t you let me be happy for a moment?”

“I thought you are shy just now?”

While Changbin is busy teasing Jisung with his lines, Hyunjin tugs his brother’s sleeve telling him that someone is calling for him from behind.

The said guy comes running to them but he still looks enthral making the other two who are busy bickering just now stop immediately.

“Hi my name is Bang Chan! I’m Woojin’s friend. Wherever you guys are going right now, can I tag along?”

Changbin immediately have his eyes on Jisung and snorts meanwhile Jisung is trying to change the topic saying that the weather is really nice today although he is the same person who used to ask Changbin to get ready with an ambulance before.


	3. The Start Line

** _6 years later_ **

14 years old Hyunjin is excited to give his confession letter to his crush at school. He is the soccer team captain of their school. His recent crush on this guy was found out when his school keep on sending him to do the dance performance right before the match starts.

Sitting at the bench while waiting for the game to end everytime he is needed there to do performance makes his eyes stay longer on the boy than he intended. He keeps on reminding him of someone and that makes him confused with his feeling as a crush.

Hyunjin gets encouraged when he goes home to see his brother makes an official statement that he is now in a relationship with a familiar hyung that he has known since back years before which is Chan hyung.

He thinks that it is not wrong to fall in love with someone that you really like and the boy running at the field right now really suit his ideal type. He is someone who does not talk a lot, keeps his expression serious almost all the time, hardworking and he’s not that tall compared to those basketball players.

Like the unpredicted weather of Seoul city, Hyunjin comes back from school that day with teary eyes and sad look.

On his way home, he meets with his hyung who is about to go to his class that will start at 3PM.

“Hey, Hyunjinie what’s wrong?”

Hyunjin is quick to cover his face with a fake smile and answers like nothing is wrong in his life today.

“Alright, I’ll go first then. Appa called just now and he said that they will come back next week. I don’t know for how long but isn’t that a reason for you to cheer up?”

Hyunjin continues to smile but he didn’t say anything instead he waves Woojin after sending him to the bus stop and goes back to his home.

Mr Kim and Mrs Kim have been away from them for quite a long time. The reason is they are working in Australia and they decided to move there.

They believed that Woojin can take care of himself well because he was already twenty at that time but Hyunjin was just ten so they tried to take the boy together with them but their youngest stood firm on his point that he would stay with his hyung in Korea.

So here they are, living with just the two of them in the house for almost five years now.

Since Changbin got himself into the university, he didn’t come to their place often now since his life got busier and he is taking double degree at the same time.

Speaking of the guy, it’s been a long time since Hyunjin meets him.

The last time they met was during the older’s birthday around last month where Jisung insisted to hold a party even when Changbin tried to decline the request.

That night, Hyunjin did something unexpected and he thought that he would get scold by Changbin since he showed an unreadable expression but it turned out that Woojin was the one who gave him warning to not do something like that again.

He felt that there’s nothing wrong with kissing the birthday boy right after he gave him his gift because they were celebrating the night and he has been doing that since he was in his diapers, it’s just it’s been a long time since he last kissed Changbin. On the lips.

Just as Hyunjin is lying on his bed trying to make himself calm which miserably failed, his phone rings from the top of his study desk.

To be honest he is quite lazy to take the call but he just grabs the phone to see who’s calling in case it’s emergency.

The caller ID appeared on his phone screen makes him feels blissful in an instant.

He picks it up without second thought.

“Hello?”

The line goes quite for a moment before the other person replies with a deep voice.

“What’s wrong with your voice?”

Hyunjin is surprised to see how observant the other is. He can detect that that there’s something wrong with Hyunjin just by one word.

“Nothing. Hahah.”

Hyunjin tries to hide his feelings by giving his awkward laugh but that doesn’t get unnoticed from the other.

“Jinnie-yah. I’m coming. Don’t go anywhere.”

The fourteen year old boy who soon is going to turn to fifteen doesn’t know why but he feels relieved when he heard the last line coming from his Changbin hyung. Looks like he doesn’t need to stay home alone again today.

In not more than 15 minutes, Hyunjin hears someone unlocking the door of his house.

He waits inside of his room still staring at the notebook laid in front of him since about 10 minutes ago.

Few seconds after that he hears a knocking on his door.

“Hyunjinnie, are you there?”

He answers it faintly to let the other comes inside his room.

Hyunjin doesn’t know why but the moment he sees Changbin opens the door of his room, he feels like he wants to cry. The sweater that he wears right now is not helping since it’s Hyunjin’s birthday gift from last month and that makes him becomes more emotional but still he tries to control his expression.

The two of them sits on Hyunjin’s bed later.

“Hey do you have something to share with me?”

Hyunjin tries to deny it at first saying that he’s really okay but when Changbin starts to caress his hair and looks at him with such a loving face, the wall he built just now crumbles just like that.

A lone tear falls down from Hyunjin’s eye and Changbin freaks out at that.

He comes closer to take the boy’s face in his palms. He tries to read the expression but the source of the sadness is still unknown to him.

“Baby shh. Stop crying. Why are you even crying? Are you not going to tell me?”

Upon hearing the word baby that has been abandoned by Changbin for quite a long time, tears flow out rapidly from Hyunjin’s eyes and he starts to sob openly in front of the other.

Changbin who panics at that, embraces the younger boy in his arms and caresses the back of his head telling him sweet words that he hopes could make the younger stops crying.

About 5 to 7 minutes passed and Hyunjin is feeling calmer now.

His hand is holding Changbin’s own tightly and he has no intention to let it go in any minute.

“Are you feeling better now?”

Hyunjin nods as the answer to the twenty three years old guy.

“Jinnie if you are not ready to tell me what has happened then it’s okay, you don’t have to but I’ll stay here with you.”

Changbin uses his thumbs to wipe the traces of tears of Hyunjin’s soft skin.

“For the first time in my life, I confessed to this one guy.”

Changbin smiles a bit seeing how the younger slowly starts to open up about the problem that makes him cried like downpour.

“And then?”

Hyunjin looks up from his hand to see the one who is sitting in front of him and strangely he didn’t feel like bawling out his eyes again like what he experienced a few minutes before Changbin arrived.

“He rejected me. Said that he got to stay loyal to his girlfriend.”

That makes Changbin pulls the boy closer to him and gives him a comforting hug. He sways their body a bit form left to right and then puts his palm on the boy’s back.

“The worst part is he told me to stay away from him after this since he is afraid that his girlfriend would misunderstand us.”

Hyunjin can feel the warm that radiates from Changbin’s big palm still caressing his back slowly.

“So what makes you like that boy actually?”

Changbin finds himself unexpectedly asks the boy in his embrace out of curiosity.

The two part from each other and Hyunjin looks down and playing with his fingers again.

“I don’t have a long time crush for him. It’s just recently I find him attractive since he is always quiet and has a permanent serious expression. He looks like he has some dark aura surrounding him but his smile is kind of cute when he jokes with his friends. That boy is not that popular in our school but I think he has good skills and a very hardworking person. It reminds me of—“

Hyunjin looks up immediately to see the guy is still waiting for him to finish his sentence, but he is not going to.

Because he just realized that the soccer team captain really reminds him of someone and he will be in deep trouble if he continues what he has in his mind right now.

_“—you. My ideal type of boyfriend.”_

Changbin then offers to cook something for the boy to eat and makes him cheer up a bit but Hyunjin quickly refuse the offer and said that he does not want to be alone in his room.

At the end, the two of them lie side by side while facing each other and Changbin is still holding Hyunjin’s hand in his.

Not too long after that, Hyunjin falls asleep with red and puffy eyes.

Changbin releases a sigh as he tucks the boy’s hair behind his ear.

“I hope you will never cry like this again, Hyunjin-ah.”

That evening, Woojin is welcomed by a dark living room and the only source of light in his home comes from Hyunjin’s room.

He slowly opens the door to take a peek inside and the view that greets him makes him takes a deep breath.

Lying on the bed are his brother and his best friend. Both are sleeping soundly.

Hyunjin is resting his head on Changbin’s arm and his own arm is laid on the older’s waist. Their face is just a few centimetres apart but they don’t seem to notice about that.

Kim resident is so quite that night since the one who always lighten up the mood and make noise is deeply asleep in someone’s arm.

As soon as Woojin finishes cooking he walks towards his brother’s room to wake the two of them but then their house bell is ringing indicating that there’s someone who is waiting outside their house.

He goes to the living room and proceeds to open the door.

After sending the unwanted guest home just now Woojin continues his steps to his younger brother’s room.

As soon as he opens the door, Changbin wakes up from his slumber and jolted a bit from his position when he finds his face is way to close from the boy beside him. He then notices that Woojin is standing at the door making him quickly tries to sit up while relocating Hyunjin’s head from his arm to a pillow carefully.

Once he is free to go, he stands up immediately to greet the elder.

“Hyung. I’m sorry didn’t hear you come back just now.”

Woojin just dismiss it telling that it’s okay since both of them are asleep.

The older than passes the message that someone came to their house to find Changbin and later’s eyes wavered a bit.

“That bodyguard ahjussi came here just now. He was looking for you since you did not pick up his call. He asked me to tell you that you are needed at home.”

Changbin releases a heavy sigh before he looks at his watch and tells that it’s better if he go home then.

“Have dinner with us before you go Changbin-ah.”

Changbin smiles with a heavy heart saying that maybe he will join them next time before he walks away from Kim resident.

Hyunjin finally wakes up around 10 minutes after Changbin went home and his face looks terrible.

“What is actually wrong with you? Is there something that I need to know? And why are you sleeping hand in hand with Changbin just now?”

The little brother feels suffocated with his brother’s question that comes like bullet. He stretches his body a bit before he sits at the dining table to have his dinner.

“Nothing. I just got dumped today. What do you mean by sleeping hand in hand hyung? And where is Changbin hyung?”

Woojin feels speechless hearing his brother’s answer.

“He.. He left just now. That bodyguard ahjussi asked him to go home in an instant.”

Hyunjin stabs the omelette on the plate in front of him with rage.

“That ahjussi really love to disturb him right? Poor Binnie hyung, he didn’t get to eat with us.”

Woojin sits at the opposite site of where his brother is sitting and starts to eat quietly.

The truth was revealed to Woojin and Jisung at that time around two years after they became best friends.

They were conversing about the music class that the three of them joined in front of the school gate when suddenly a man in black suit came to their view calling Changbin with the name Young Master.

Changbin’s expression turned 180 degree after that and his other two friends had a hard time to digest what was really happening at that time.

It turned out that the guy in the black suit said that his father, the man that he addressed as the Chairman needed to see Changbin and have a small talk with the boy.

“I told you not to find me at school right?”

At that time, Woojin and Jisung were too afraid to ask their friend anything because his face expression looked like it could kill someone. The only thing that they knew about their friend was his mother was no longer alive and his father was always busy with work. So they don’t really know where this boy actually lived or who his parents were.

The next time they met at school, Jisung and Woojin were not trying to bring up anything from the last episode of Changbin with some mysterious guy but the look on their face told him that they were curious about him.

Changbin sighed and he thought that it’s time to let the two know the truth.

“My father actually has a company. That’s why he has been busy with work. Each and every minute he spends with me will cause him loss because he has so many things to settle for his company. There’s really no one with me at home other than the maids because as you know I’m a single child.”

The two were still listening with attentive ears.

“Yesterday, the one who came to look for me was my bodyguard. I’m sorry but I did not plan to keep it secret from hyung and Jisungie. I don’t really.. like when people know about my background.”

Woojin braved himself to say that’s it’s okay and maybe he would have done the same thing if he were on his shoes. The curious Jisung got a question to ask and he did ask without hesitate a bit after that.

“But hyung, what kind of company does your father owned until he has no time for you at all?”

Changbin looked down onto the floor before he answered the question.

“His name is Seo Taewoo. You guys can search it online.”

With that he walked away saying that he was late for morning class and the two stay rooted there looking at their friend who walked away.

That night, Jisung sent a picture consist an old man wearing suit accompanied by a few more older men wearing the same kind of expensive suits.

** _Han Squirrel_ ** _: ‘Daebak! Hyung look at what I found. Changbin hyung’s father owns a really bigggg company! It’s CB Entertainment! I think I have been watching movies produced by that company almost for my whole life isn’t that amazing?!’_


	4. The Temporary Separation

** _1 year later_ **

Spring season will always be Hyunjin’s favourite.

First it’s because his birthday will always fall on spring season.

Two it’s because spring season is just the same like someone he loves. His Changbin hyung. He is neither too cold nor too warm. He is just nice for him according to Hyunjin.

The boy who is now almost 16 years old comes to a term that at one point he has fallen in love with his hyung’s best friend. He still keep it secret but his heart seems to be telling the otherwise since it can’t stop beating rapidly everytime Changbin did something affectionate to him.

Today is a special day since today is his graduating day. Hyunjin will be a high school student after this and he can’t wait to be adult.

This month is considered as a festive month since Changbin had his graduation day last week and Jisung got himself hooked with a final year senior named Lee Minho that he managed to meet during Changbin’s big day.

Today, it will be Hyunjin’s turn.

He is waiting patiently for the three of them to come since they promised to be there soon.

10 minutes then turns to an hour later makes Hyunjin pouts silently. He sits at the edge of the arranged bench in the hall silently looking at his friends who looks very excited to take picture with their family.

He’s not that sad when his parents told him that they couldn’t come for his graduation since they have important work to settle but then the three closest persons to him are not there too making him sitting alone like there’s no one for him on his big day.

Hyunjin is about to take off his blazer when someone pokes his shoulder from behind.

He turns to see his Changbin hyung is there with a bouquet of flower in his hand and a smile that can be rarely found attached on his face.

“Congratulations my favourite boy!”

Hyunjin bits his lower lips and without him realized, tears started to pour out of his eyes.

“Hey, why are you crying Jinnie-yah?”

Changbin is astounded to see the reaction that he gets. He pulls the boy closer and gives him a big hug.

“I thought that no one is coming for me today.”

Hyunjin said the line while hiccupping making the older laughs a bit.

“Of course we’ll be here for you Hyunjin-ah. Now don’t cry, beautiful. Woojin hyung said that he was stuck in traffic just now and Chan hyung is coming with him. Jisung has an exam today so he will come a bit late.”

Hyunjin sniffs slowly trying to wipe the tears on his cheeks.

“Hyung, it’s been a long time since you called me beautiful.”

Changbin glued his lips together for the accidental slip of tongue just now. He didn’t even realize the mistake just now if Hyunjin didn’t bring it up.

“What you want to eat today? Hyung will buy you anything. Just name it.”

He quickly tries to change the topic but the blush on Hyunjin’s cheeks won’t be gone easily.

** _2 years later_ **

Changbin who is now 26 years old has to go further his studies as his father is not satisfied with his science degree. Apparently the Chairman said that his Physics degree is not going to help their business although the guy clearly took Business Administration as double degree.

Now, he has to take Master degree in Business Management although his heart lies somewhere else. For the meantime after he graduated from his university, Changbin has been joining the National Physicist program and has been doing a lot of volunteering project together with them but his father objects his decision to do that and decides to send his son to United Kingdom.

A week prior to his flight, he received an unexpected confession from someone making him unable to sleep almost every night.

He was on his way to Kim resident when suddenly his phone vibrated, showing a familiar name on the screen.

“Hello? What is it Hyunjin-ah? I’m on my way right now.”

Hyunjin told him to not come home instead he asked for them to meet outside. Changbin just followed whatever the seventeen years old boy wanted.

They met at a park that was located not too far from the Kim resident.

Changbin gave the boy a small smile when he walked closer to the boy who was surprisingly staying still at one place. He looked like he has some kind of problem so Changbin asked for more information and what he listened to after that made his tongue tied.

“Hyung, are you really going to leave us here?”

“I have to Hyunjin-ah. I have no choice. My father asked me to.”

“You will still go right no matter what I say. So it’s better to say it right now. I love you hyung. I have always loved you but I don’t have the courage to tell you. Until today.”

The silence that came after the confession made the air between them more awkward than it already was.

Changbin spoke after a long time he stayed silent.

“Hyu-Hyunjin-ah. Do you even know what you are saying right now?”

Hyunjin just smiled while looking onto the ground.

“I know you will be like this. You must be thinking that I’m too young to know what love is right? But I know my feeling hyung. It was never the same when I’m with you. The night that I told you about my rejected confession was the night that I realized I have been into you all these while. I’m just too blind to see it but now I know.”

Changbin felt his throat burned and he was desperate to get out of the awkward situation.

“I suggest you go home right now. It’s late already.”

Hyunjin’s eyes got teary and Changbin really can’t bear to see the boy cried because of him.

“I’m sure of this thing hyung. Don’t look at me as if I have gone out of my mind.”

Hyunjin let out a bitter smile but the older still has the same expression and he was not in the mood to joke around.

“Kim Hyunjin, do you even know how many years are we apart? Does this make sense to you?”

By this time, Changbin was already standing right in front of Hyunjin and to be honest Hyunjin was quite afraid that the older would cut their ties after this but he still braved himself to continue his confession.

“I know hyung. But does love even make sense? I tried to deny it myself hundreds of times before this but still at the end my heart will still beat fast every time I see you.”

Changbin grabbed a handful of hair in his hand. He felt so frustrated right at that time. He was about to fly in less than one week and this happened.

“I’ll send you home. Get your things.”

The day he was supposed to get on the flight and being away from Korea finally came.

Jisung, Chan,Woojin and even Minho are there at the airport to bid him farewell. After all he might not come back for another few years.

His eyes are searching for someone but no matter where he looks the boy is still not there. They have not met again after that night.

Woojin is quick to notice that his best friend is searching for someone and it finally clicks in his head that the guy is searching for his own brother.

He kind of knows their situation although he never asks Changbin about it.

As he is about to say something, Jisung cuts him.

“He is not coming hyung. Don’t wait for him. You might be busy dealing with all these things until you don’t know that your favourite boy is sick right now.”

Changbin’s eyes become wider for a moment after he heard the news.

He turns his gaze to Woojin to find some sort of answer. The older nods telling him that it’s true.

“Don’t worry his fever is quite okay for now but he still didn’t have energy to walk that’s why I told him to stay home.”

That day, Changbin leaves for UK with a heavy heart.


	5. The Changes

** _3 years later_ **

It’s fall season and Hyunjin feels really lonely with no one to hug when the weather is getting colder like this. That’s why he said he prefers spring.

He is alone sipping his coffee at the living room with one hand holding the remote control. The channel keeps on changing for every 30 seconds. Today is a boring day for Hyunjin since his class was cancelled earlier and his friends are all going out for a date.

He suddenly thought of a new recipe that he wants to try later although there’s a lot more written on his waiting list.

The sound of someone unlocking their house door makes him falls out of trance.

He turns his head to see Jisung comes with a few plastic bags in his hand.

“Hyunjin-ah, check if this is the right ingredients. I was in hurry just now so I’m not sure if I get everything on the list.”

Hyunjin walks closer to the dining table leaving the TV on at the living room. He takes a look at the inside of the plastic bags and checks if the guy missed anything and luckily he didn’t.

“At this rate, I think you should change your course to culinary. Why are you so engrossed in cooking?”

Hyunjin looks up from the plastic bags to roll his eyes at Jisung.

“How many times more should I tell you that I’m preparing this to cook something healthy and delicious for Changbin hyung when he comes back later.”

The older shows an unconvincing face to him.

“What?”

Hyunjin gets the white radish ready in his hand in case he needs to beat Jisung with that depending on the answer that he gives after this.

“Does he even know what you are doing here? Should I call him and tell him to not come back so that you can suffer a few more years?”

This really calls for a beat Hyunjin thinks.

“Ah hyung! What do you mean by suffer? He still text me sometimes okay! Now go before I cook you together with this white radish.”

Jisung raises his hands in defence and steps back a bit.

“Woah this guy is getting scarier day by day. I should tell Changbin hyung to come back here faster. I’ll go first. Got a date with Minho hyung. Don’t be jealous!”

With that he rushes out of the house. Hyunjin’s blood boils at that.

“I don’t need that kind of information! Go wherever you want to go hyung! I don’t care!”

He hears Jisung laughs loudly from the outside and that makes him groans.

It’s been three years since Changbin left Korea and Hyunjin has been missing him everyday. He prays that he will meet his Changbin hyung in his dream everyday.

The older did not totally abandon him. He still messages Hyunjin sometimes asking him about his whereabouts but most of the time he will talk to Woojin and Jisung. Things get a bit awkward after that night. Changbin is not as affectionate as before and Hyunjin can see the way he tries to keep everything formal between them but he doesn’t care as long as he gets to talk to the twenty nine year old guy.

Changbin thought that Hyunjin’s feeling will fade away since it’s been three years since they last meet but how wrong he is because the love in the boy’s heart keeps getting deeper day by day.

Woojin arrives home at 5.30 after he finishes his work for the day. He now works as an accountant at a bank near their house. His fiancé which is Chan is a successful sound engineer by now and he always come at their home to cook and teach Hyunjin a few recipes that he knows.

Since Chan came into their life, Hyunjin feels that he has another hyung and he is okay with that.

“Did he tell you anything?”

Woojin suddenly asks Hyunjin who is busy at the kitchen.

“Who? Jisung hyung? He told me that he has a date today with Minho hyung that’s why he’s not joining us for dinner.”

There’s no reply coming from his elder brother who stands a few metres behind him. Hyunjin who is stirring the stew in a pot tilts his head a bit to look at his brother.

“It’s not that. It’s about Changbin. He’s getting engage by the end of this week in UK.”

Hyunjin’s hand stops moving immediately when he heard that particular name coming out from his brother’s mouth.

He couldn’t believe what he heard before. Is his really true? He is finally being thrown away by the one that he loves?

Two days after Woojin passed him the news, Hyunjin reads about it in the online newspaper. Changbin’s name is being paired with an unknown girl that was written as an heir from a conglomerate group. It is an arranged marriage for the two big companies to merge and become more powerful after this.

Hyunjin didn’t even spot the tears fall down on his tablet as he is too busy to mend his broken heart.

** _1 year later_ **

One year passed by quickly and Hyunjin is now a second year student in his university. He is one of the best students in his faculty and always gets praised by his Professor for his amazing work.

Hyunjin chose fashion designer as his dream job because that is one thing that he was good at. He is creative and his drawing was always classified as A level drawing since he was a child. The youngest Kim is the total opposite of Changbin who loves Mathematic so much. To Hyunjin, Mathematic is a subject that abuses human’s mental health and he always argue about this with Changbin and the later will just smile while he complains everything to him.

Yesterday, Hyunjin received a message from the one he has been waiting for.

He was so happy to read the message that Changbin will be back in Korea by the end of this month until he hears from Jisung that his best friend is going to have his wedding next month.

Hyunjin doesn’t know why but his heart can’t simply let go of Changbin even when he got the news that Changbin has been engaged to a lady that looks like a fairy last year and now he’s going through the same heartbreak for the same person again.

Woojin doesn’t know what to do anymore.

Seeing his baby brother excitedly confessed for his love towards his own best friend makes him rage. He believes that his baby brother has a better future and that is just heat of the moment. He thought that Hyunjin will soon forget about his best friend and find someone better for himself.

But that’s not the case since right now the one who has not come out of his room for almost two days, crying with all of his heart is his twenty one years old brother.

Jisung collects his coffee in a tray that consists of a few more cups of coffee.

He brings it to the table where his boyfriend and Hyunjin are sitting right now.

The boy is staring at one place right now and that’s when Jisung decides to shocks him with the appearance of coffee cup right in front of his eyes.

“Stop pondering about something that you will never get. We all know how much you love him but this is impossible from the start don’t you think Hyunjin-ah?”

Hyunjin has no energy to fight back but he still didn’t give Jisung any respond.

He sips on the coffee and Minho who seats beside Hyunjin gives his boyfriend a glare.

“Can’t you give much nicer words that than?”

He receives a smack in the end making the guy slowly cries out of pain.

“Ow hyung. The thing is I have spent my youth to put on nice words and make him believe that the possibilities of them to be together are almost never exist. If it’s not because of this marriage, Woojin hyung himself would have been a bigger obstacle. I don’t want you to get hurt more Hyunjin-ah. You are like my own dongsaeng already.”

Hyunjin is sitting alone at their house balcony. He has a book in his hand but he’s not reading it. His eyes are focused on the road and it didn’t even blink.

Chan who has been observing the boy for quite a long time from inside decides to join him with two cups of coffee for him and Hyunjin.

“Is the book good?”

Hyunjin is caught up with the question. It shows that he didn’t even read the book instead he’s staring at one place with his mind wandering everywhere.

“Is he your first love?”

Hyunjin looks at Chan who asks him casually about Changbin unlike his brother who views the topic as a taboo in their family.

“He is that person who makes me realized that my first love was not actually my first love.”

Chan chuckles a bit at the answer.

“Wow. That’s complicated. So I guess you have never loved anybody other than him?”

Hyunjin nods slowly releasing a heavy sigh unintentionally.

“It’s hard right. I know that feeling. Trying to accept the fact that your first love might not be the one for you is a really difficult thing to do.”

Hyunjin nods again this time. Not wanting to answer it directly because he’s afraid that he will start to cry after this.

“Your brother is my first love.”

That succeeds in getting Hyunjin to talk.

“Really? Hyung never told me.”

Chan gives him a smile that doesn’t reach his ears.

“That’s because he himself doesn’t know.”

Hyunjin starts to give more focus to the elder.

“I used to get the first place in my whole district and my parents used to cherish me a lot. I was like the only hope they have to bring them fame that they wanted since long time before even when I knew that my sister could do better than me.”

Chan is still smiling but there’s a hint of sadness in his words.

“Everything seemed so dull and I only focus on my study even when my interest inclined more to music. That was all until I met your brother. He has a good voice and I fell in love with him the first time I heard him singing.”

Hyunjin nods as a sign that he agreed his brother has a really good voice.

“We became closer after that and your hyung still didn’t know that I love him but my parents noticed everything. They told me to cut off ties with Woojin since he’s giving me a bad influence just because I said that I don’t want to be a doctor.”

Hyunjin is still silently listening giving all of his focus to the older.

“One day, Woojin confessed to me that he likes me. How can I reject that when it’s my first love who said that? So we were together at the age 24 and my parents kicked me out of the house for humiliating my family name.”

Chan is still smiling but Hyunjin can see that he is just trying to cover up his feeling.

“Woojin didn’t know about this because I told him that my parents moved abroad and I stayed in Korea because I don’t want to leave him. He never knew that my parents never gave us blessing for our relationship. My parents thrown me away from the family and treated me as an outsider for almost seven years but never once my love towards Woojin subsides.”

Hyunjin holds Chan’s hand silently to give him support.

“Last year, something magical happened. When I met them accidentally at the supermarket, my mother came to me and gave a hug. My father also patted my head and said that it’s been a long time. I felt like dreaming that day. We haven’t met for seven years and then suddenly they were being like that to me. The two of them said that they were going to be more open about my choice if that makes me really happy because losing someone that you love was never easy.”

Chan turns his head to the left and look directly to his face.

“What I want you to do now is never lose hope. It’s not going to end until it really ends. If he’s meant to be with you, he will be with you at the end.”

Hyunjin gives his Chan hyung a sad smile and says thank you to him.


	6. The Wound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if the pace is too fast but what I want to show is their relationship over the years^^ thanks for reading everyone!

Next month comes faster than Hyunjin thought.

When everyone is busy selecting new suit to attend Changbin’s wedding, Hyunjin is trapped in his class to make a few more designs of clothes. That is all actually his trick to show that he is busy with school although the rest of them already knew the true story lies behind that.

He even sent a congratulatory message to Changbin for his wedding but then said sorry because he couldn’t come to the ceremony since he got an exam on that day.

It’s true that he has an examination on that day but it starts at 8AM and ends in two hours meanwhile Changbin’s wedding will start at 2PM.

The two of them never met even after Changbin was back in Korea last month. All source of news about him were reported by Jisung who intentionally spoke louder to Woojin when he told something about Changbin.

The day the wedding is going to be held, Woojin and the rest has been busy since morning. Hyunjin is busy in other way since he needs to prepare and go to school early in the morning to take the exam. Everyone wishes him good luck and tell him to do the best since they are afraid that he couldn’t concentrate later.

In contrast to that, Hyunjin finds himself answers the questions smoothly since he spends a lot of time in his room to revise everything and cleared out his mind with any unwanted thought. Maybe it’s because he has cried countless time that his heart feels much more lighted now.

That afternoon after he came back from school, Hyunjin spends around 5 to 6 hours alone at the Hangang river park looking at the passer by and the waves that makes his mind calm a bit. Whatever happens after this, he just hopes that his Changbin hyung will always be happy. He still couldn’t forget the said man because 7 years that he spent to love him cannot just go away like that.

Hyunjin amazingly does not let out even a single tear that evening. He just stays there and spends his time alone with his phone turned off and there’s no one to disturb him.

He looks at the watch on his right wrist. It’s already 5.45 in the evening and he decides to call it a day. It’s time to go home and cooks something for Woojin he thinks in his mind but then he remembers that they might not be home until night since they are celebrating someone so he should just buy something for him to eat later since he will be home alone today.

Once he arrives at his house, Hyunjin’s eyebrow knitted together to see there’s a lot pair of shoes on their shoe rack. Do they have guest coming to their home?

He wears the slipper and goes inside to see his own house is crowded with people. There are his hyung, Chan, Jisung, Minho and three more persons that he recognized as their schoolmates. Isn’t it too early to be home he thinks in his mind.

“Oh you are back. Is everything okay? I called you a few times but your phone is turned off.”

Chan asked with a worried face meanwhile Woojin just sit there reading his brother’s face silently.

“My phone runs out of battery. I stopped by at Hangang river just now. Don’t worry I’m okay hyung.”

Hyunjin gives them a sincere smile but all of them look like they have something to tell him but still waiting for the right time.

“I guess everything ends well today? Enjoy your day hyungdeul. I’m going to take shower and study a bit for the next paper.”

Before Hyunjin manages to turn and goes to his room, he is stopped by Jisung with his question.

“Hyunjin-ah, you didn’t know right? Changbin hyung's wedding was cancelled last minute.”

Hyunjin feels his head spinning with the latest information he received just now.

“Wh-What are you talking about hyung?”

All of them have the same look on their face telling Hyunjin that Jisung was not joking just now. Minho decides to continue the line for Jisung.

“His bride didn’t appear at the hall till the end. He got a message then telling him that she ran off with someone else.”

Hyunjin didn’t know why but he feels like someone is choking him until it’s hard for him to breath and that makes his tears falls out uncontrollably.

“Oh my—why did she do that?”

Woojin is still sitting at one place and stares at his brother’s reaction. It clearly shows that the boy is still not over with his best friend but he didn’t say anything.

This time it’s Chan’s turn to answer it.

“Changbin said that he knew that the girl loves someone else even before their marriage takes place. The girl has already revealed that she was already pregnant with someone else’s child but they have no choice than to go through the wedding since they were forced by their parents. He kind of expected that things will turn out like this so don’t worry about him too much Hyunjin-ah. He will be fine.”

That night, Hyunjin thinks about hundreds of time whether he should message Changbin and sends him comforting words or not. At the end, he chose to leave the guy alone and not make the guy hurt more than he already is.

***

Ten months after the cancelled wedding news spreads like wildfire, there’s another news that makes the Korea citizen fuss out.

President Seo Taewoo of CB Entertainment passed away, leaving his one and only son with all of his assets. The cause of death is heart attack and he dies at the age of 58. His heir that is now 30 years old is all alone with the whole empire in his hand.

Hyunjin feels the energy that holds down his body all left him when he heard the news. What is going to happen to his Changbin hyung now. He is all alone in this world right now. First, his wedding got cancelled and now this.

Woojin takes half day emergency leave and comes back with Chan to see that his brother is sitting alone at the sofa in their living room like his soul has flown out of his body.

“What are you doing here not getting ready? Hurry up. We’ll go there in 20 minutes.”

Hyunjin wakes up from his trance to see his hyung already gathered things up to go to the funeral.

Once they are inside of Woojin’s car, Chan notices that Hyunjin’s face looks awful and he nudges Woojin to signal him about this thing.

“Hyunjin-ah, he needs us there. He has no one to rely on now. We are the only one that he has. So we have to be the strong one. Understand?”

Hyunjin nods his head slowly trying to gather up all of his courage and digests Woojin’s words.

There are a lot of reporters gathered up at the entrance of the funeral hall already but they are not allowed to be inside to show respect for the family of the death.

Once they are inside, the first figure that comes to Hyunjin’s eyes is his Changbin hyung. He didn’t think that the first time they meet after almost 6 years they were separated would be like this. The first change that is visible to Hyunjin’s eyes is Changbin looks more mature now. He even wears a black rimmed spectacle now making him look different from before.

But the most noticeable thing that he found on the older is his face looks gloomy and lifeless right now like he is in need of a comforting hug. Hyunjin is determined to do whatever crosses his mind right now.

He walks faster to come closer to the man who has his head hang low looking at the floor and takes him in his embrace. Changbin is astounded to receive the sudden action but then the familiar scent of a boy and the comforting hug let him know who it is without even looking at his face.

He then notices that Woojin is there with Chan holding his arm not too far from where he and Hyunjin are standing right now. Changbin gives them a small smile that still makes his face looks monotonous.

He breaks the hug to looks at Hyunjin’s face clearly and the boy already has his face wet with tears.

“How have you been?”

Seriously Hyunjin thought that is really a wrong choice of question to be asked in a situation like this because he couldn’t find the answer to the question given by the man in front of him just now.

After the funeral was done and all the guest which were mostly businessmen have left the hall, Jisung and the rest of them start to help to clear the place. Changbin is doing it alone until he is told to sit back in the hall and let the rest of them settle this.

A few of his classmates come to help Jisung, Woojin and the rest. Hyunjin is one of the persons that is busy handling the guest and clears the food that has been left at the dinner hall next to where the President’s body was placed just now.

Jisung comes closer to Hyunjin to whisper something in his ears.

“We can handle this. I think you should go accompany him right now. He is all alone there.”

Hyunjin seems reluctant at first since he is afraid if that is the right thing to do.

“I haven’t seen his tears even once today and that makes me become more worried of him. He’s trying to cover up his feeling from us and this is not good for his health. You know him better Hyunjin-ah.”

Hyunjin walks closer to see the man is still staring on the floor.

Once he sees Hyunjin coming to him, he gives the boy a smile. Hyunjin proceeds to sit down beside him.

“Don’t smile like that hyung. If you want to cry then go ahead. I’ll be with you here but please don’t block your emotions like that. You know I don’t like it right.”

The silence in the hall makes everything visible to be heard but still there’s no reply from the other making Hyunjin wonders if the guy really listen to him just now.

After a long silence, the 30 years old guy speaks up.

“Can I borrow your shoulder Hyunjin-ah?”

Hyunjin tilts his head to his right side, looking at the older who finally said something. Without wasting time, he draws the older’s head closer to him and lays it on his shoulder. He takes Changbin’s left palm and holds it in his but the other didn’t say anything.

He still has the same expression on his face and there’s no tear fall out of his eyes till the end.


	7. The Hidden Secret

“Happy birthday Hyunjin-ah!”

Woojin wishes him his birthday right after the boy wakes up to get some shower and go to school like usual. His brother is standing in front of him handing him a box that is wrapped with colourful wraps. It’s really nice that it manages to make Hyunjin smiles early in the morning.

“Thank you hyung. Thanks for this.”

Woojin said that he has to go somewhere for his work today but he promised to bring him to eat something delicious later when he is back.

“It’s fine hyung. This is more than enough for me. I’m not a little boy anymore.”

Hyunjin chuckles a bit seeing his brother promised him like that just to make sure he does not sulk since he will be left alone after this.

“But you are still a little boy to me.”

The now officially twenty two years old boy takes a look at his phone that has been abandoned since last night. He was so tired after he finished drawing a design last night until he didn’t care where he put his phone anymore.

As he is walking to the bus stop, Hyunjin reads all the birthday wishes that his friend gave him in their chatroom. There are a few others from Chan and then Jisung and just below those names, there is one that caught his eyes.

‘**_My favourite hyung_**_: Happy birthday Kim Hyunjin. I pray that all of your wishes will come true one day.’_

Hyunjin unintentionally scoffs at that.

“I bet you don’t even know what my wish is hyung.”

Nevertheless he sends a reply saying thank you for the wish.

‘**_My favourite hyung_**_: Are you busy? Can we meet today?’_

Hyunjin is shocks to have that kind of question coming out from the other. He rarely spends time at the Kim resident nowadays although he starts coming back around three months after the president passed away.

“It’s you who are too busy these days Mr CEO.”

Of course Hyunjin did not reply the message like that. Instead he tells the other that he is free after his class ends at 12.

The two later meet at Hyunjin’s school. Changbin comes with his car to pick Hyunjin and go somewhere. The destination is still unknown.

“Where are we going hyung?”

Changbin just smiles at him not giving the younger a real answer.

35 minutes of drive brings them somewhere that Hyunjin identifies as beach. He can’t hide the excitement on his face.

“Here we are. You always said you want to come here right? So today I brought you here.”

It’s true that Hyunjin has always mentioned this one particular beach to everyone because the water there is so clear and Hyunjin being the blue colour lover feels like he is in heaven when he sees it right in front of his eyes.

The two then get down from the car and Hyunjin starts to jog slowly to the offshore.

Changbin is walking in a slow pace right behind him with both of his hands tuck into his pants pocket. He has a smile engraved on his face. It’s been a while since a really sincere smile makes an appearance on his face.

“Hyung! Come here! Look at this!”

Hyunjin is feeling very excited right now and Changbin cannot unsee the bright smile on the younger’s face.

“Hyunjin-ah I think you forgot something.”

Hyunjin suddenly becomes aware of his surroundings. He starts checking his trench coat’s pocket looking for his phone.

“What is it? I have my phone and everything with me right now.”

Changbin gives him something that looks like a present. The square box is wrapped with the navy blue colour which is Hyunjin’s favourite and there’s a handwritten card attached on it.

Hyunjin takes the box and read the content of the card.

** _‘To my favourite boy of all time:_ **

** _Happy birthday! Fill up the rest of your life with happiness okay :)’_ **

Hyunjin’s heart is beating rapidly right now. The euphoric feelings that once he thought he has to discard come back again today.

“Open it.”

Hyunjin wastes no time when the older asks him to open the present.

When the box is finally unsealed, Hyunjin found a digital camera lies in it. He takes it out with a smile carved on his face.

“H-Hyung. Thank you. Thank you so much.”

Changbin asks him to put the camera on a good use.

“But hyung I have one question. Don’t you have to go to work today?”

At that question, Changbin’s expression slightly changes.

“That’s why I asked to meet you right now. My flight to London is tonight. I’ll be there for a week.”

The answer has slightly dampened the mood but Hyunjin tries not to show his disappointment.

That night, Hyunjin fell asleep with the camera in his hand. He thinks today is the happiest day for him in this year.

First, it’s because Changbin is not that awkward with him anymore.

Second, he got a present from his favourite hyung which he really likes.

Third, he managed to capture almost 30 pictures of his first love walking along the seashore without him knowing.

** _2 years later_ **

“Chan hyung I’ll be late for today! Don’t wait for me! I’ll go first.”

Hyunjin’s graduation day is getting near so he is unusually busier to complete all his tasks that he needs to do before he graduates. He wears his shoes and starts to run to the bus stop.

“Wait Hyunjin-ah! I have prepared a lunch box for you! Aigoo this kid is so fast.”

Chan is all alone standing in front of the Kim resident’s entrance door with a lunch box in his hand.

It’s been more than one year since Woojin and Chan register their marriage. Chan cried on that day when his parents came to congratulate him. He didn’t think that his dream will come true one day.

The secret that Chan has been holding all these while burst out that day when Chan’s parents told Woojin everything. He felt very sorry to his partner since he was hiding his pain all alone.

Woojin didn’t know why but he keeps on looking at his own brother that night.

_“Is he feeling the same because of me?”_

Hyunjin is a lucky guy since he got offered to be part of a famous fashion magazine team even before he officially graduate so he plans to move out of the house and rent a place for him to live. He decides to give some privacy to the couple since he’s big enough to take care of himself.

But his brother seems to think otherwise.

“Woojin-ah, he’s already 24 this year. Let him enjoy his youth and discover new things. You cannot stop him forever.”

After receiving some advices from his husband, Woojin finally agrees to let Hyunjin moves out form their parents’ house with a condition that he must rent a place that is near for them to drop by.

Hyunjin agrees with the said condition and goes to hug Chan for being on his side.

“You are late today.”

Chan goes to his husband to get his coat and bag.

“Yeah the traffic is quite bad today. You don’t have any schedule today?”

Chan then explains that his new project doesn’t require him to go at the studio since he can do it from home and it’s easier for him.

“Anyway I met Grandma Lee just now. Do you know that there’s a girl move to Younghyun hyung’s old home?”

Chan frowns a bit trying to collect his memories back.

“Ahh yeah there is this one small girl named Yisoo if I’m not mistaken.”

They are both now moving to the dining table but the conversation is still going on.

“I have never met her yet but Grandma Lee said that the girl has been bringing a lot of guys to her home. Youngsters nowadays, they are becoming more daring.”

Chan has a knowing smile on his face.

“Who knows maybe they are just friend?”

Woojin is quick to fight back.

“What kind of friend comes late at night and then gets out of the house next morning?”

Chan massages Woojin’s shoulder slowly to relieve all the stress that has accumulated there.

“That’s why we are lucky to have our Hyunjinie. He will never do such things. Don’t worry.”

Three months after that is Hyunjin’s graduation day.

He looks so nice and attractive in his robe until he gets a few catcalls from other students. Hyunjin solves the problem by standing beside Changbin and holds his arm tightly but the other is quick to switch his gaze to Woojin who is looking at his brother’s action.

“Hyunjin-ah, what are you doing? People are looking at us.”

The celebrated boy pretends like he didn’t hear the word that he gets from the elder just now but slowly he mutters something.

“Please please please hyung. Let’s stay like this for a moment until those people pass by us.”

Changbin tries to find the people whom Hyunjin is referring to and he finds a group of nasty looking boys calling for Hyunjin’s name. That makes his blood boils a bit so without thinking much, he takes Hyunjin’s hand and intertwined it with his own.

Changbin then gives the boys most fierce glare that he could ever give until they pass by quickly without making any sound like they are non-existent.

Hyunjin feels relieve at that but before he manages to say thanks, there are a few flashes coming from camera that makes their eyes feels pain. As he is about to find the reason why they are taking their pictures, something come across his mind making the boy untangled their hand as fast as lightning.

“I’m sorry hyung. I thought they would not recognize you here.”

Hyunjin forgot that the one who stands right beside him is now a CEO of a mega size company. His face turns pale after that thinking about the consequence of his reckless action just now.

“Hey, why are you saying sorry? It’s okay I’ll get someone to settle that.”

Changbin pats Hyunjin’s hand twice but the younger is still worry.

After the ceremony ends, Jisung treats everyone dinner at a famous restaurant. Everyone is chatting happily trying to catch up all those update that they missed since all of them got bigger responsibilities now.

In the midst of the sound fork and spoon clattering combined with the lively sound of everyone’s voice, Jisung grabs everyone’s attention when he makes a tinkling sound coming out from the wine glass using a spoon.

“Everyone, I have an important announcement here.”

The rest of them are listening attentively to whatever Jisung is going to announce. They hope he is not just playing some prank.

“Minho hyung and I have decided that we’ll have our wedding on this summer.”

The audience are not giving the right reaction as Jisung wants. They stay silent like they are waiting for a confirmation from someone else but when Minho nods slowly telling them it’s true the small crowd turns hype.

They all sincerely congratulate the two for the good news.

Hyunjin is smiling sweetly after he congratulates Minho when his gaze falls on someone who sits directly in front of him.

That person is looking at his own face with some kind of sad look like he is hurt deep inside.

Hyunjin is about to ask if Changbin is okay when suddenly the older’s phone vibrates.

“Hello? Yes this is Seo Changbin speaking. What’s wrong?”

The monotonous look from before turns to something else Hyunjin noticed. Changbin’s forehead creases like he is thinking about something very hard. He ends the call and start to gather his things like he is in hurry.

The next moment Hyunjin knows, Changbin already stands in front of him bidding everyone goodbye.

“Thanks Jisung for the nice meal and once again congratulations to both of you. Call me if you need anything for the ceremony later okay. I’m sorry everyone but something came up so I have to go first.”

Everybody waves Changbin and tells him to go safely. The one who graduates today wait for Changbin to say something but the later just glances at his direction for about two seconds before he walks away from the restaurant.

That night, Hyunjin gets one new message just to sleep with a smile attached on his face.

_‘**My favourite hyung**: I forgot to say this just now. You shine the most among the others when you guys line up to take the scroll. Good night. Sleep well, beautiful.’_

Two months after he started working, Hyunjin can already get used to do grocery shopping alone but today, someone has promised to buy him dinner so he waits eagerly at the entrance of his office. In not more than 15 minutes, a black Audi comes into Hyunjin’s view.

He is already smiling when he sees the car.

Once he gets inside the car, Hyunjin’s tongue feels like it was glued in his mouth. That is because the man who is driving the car is too dashing. It’s not like he has never seen Changbin in his working attire, but there’s something different with him today.

The CEO’s dress shirt sleeves have been folded to arm length neatly, his black rimmed spectacle is nowhere to be found and his comma style hair adds up the ravishing charm.

“Jinnie why are you so quiet today? Is everything okay?”

Hyunjin flinches a bit when his name was uttered by the other. He said that he’s okay but the other is still not buying it so he places his palm on Hyunjin’s forehead making the twenty four years old heart beat becomes faster than usual.

“Hmm your temperature is okay. Make sure to tell me if you are feeling unwell okay.”

The ride goes smoothly before Changbin noticed that there’s something missing.

“Hyunjin-ah can you search the restaurant address on my phone—oh wait where’s my phone.”

The younger tries to search for the said phone but it is still not there so Changbin says sorry that they have to stop by his office first before they proceed with their plan.

Once they arrive at the big entertainment company, Changbin asks Hyunjin to stay inside a car since it will just takes a few minutes for him to get his phone.

A boy with backpacks comes into Hyunjin’s view coincidentally after that. He was talking to the guard just now but then the guard calls for Changbin as soon as he sees him walking to the entrance.

Hyunjin thought that it might be business matter but judging from Changbin’s reaction, there’s something wrong right now.

The fashion designer gets off form the car and walks closer to where the three of them are standing. Since it’s passed working hours, a few workers who walks out of the office was shocked to see their CEO with such appearance is standing right at their entrance.

They greet him and walk away but Changbin is not in the position to receive the greeting because he just discovered something he has never thought of the possibility before.

“Come again. What are you saying just now?”

Hyunjin tries to get clarification from the boy who looks younger than him. He couldn’t believe what he heard just now.

“My name is Yang Jeongin. My mother asks me to find my brother named Seo Changbin. I was informed that he works here.”

The three of them are now sitting at restaurant near CB Entertainment headquarters.

Changbin decides that it’s best to talk over everything slowly so he suggests that they talk while having dinner at the nearest restaurant.

“So where is your mother right now? Why isn’t she coming with you?”

The boy takes a sip of his orange juice before he starts speaking. Hyunjin couldn’t believe that this boy is also twenty four years old just like him because he looks so young.

“As I told you before, I’m born out of marriage so Omma didn’t have the guts to meet hyung here but recently we heard the news that after Appa died, he leaves alone without anyone to accompany him. Me and Omma lives abroad so we don’t really know about what did Appa do for living but now I’m determined to find hyung and asks him to leave with us. At least he won’t be lonely.”

Hyunjin looks at the person sitting beside him. His expression is still the same but he has been sweating a lot since just now. Hyunjin takes his hand in his and caress it slowly under the table.

“You don’t know anything about him other than his name so how did you get the news that he has passed away?”

Jeongin than said that his Appa’s friend sent them a letter telling about the bad news and they shouldn’t come back to Korea because there’s nothing left here that is until he found out that he has a brother here.

“Your father’s friend perhaps is Song Kijoon?”

Jeongin’s eyes become rounded.

“Oh how did you know? Do you know him?”

Changbin chuckles bitterly.

“Of course I know that person. He’s Chairman Seo Taewoo’s secretary and I’m the one whom you have been looking for, Seo Changbin.”

The CEO and his newly found brother are now sitting at the couch on their father’s penthouse which is now Changbin’s.

The silence feels real since there are just the two of them right now in that majestic house. Changbin never really like that house since it’s so big but there’s no one to accompany him since he was a child except the maids but still this is the only thing that he can keep to remember his father.

“So you graduated already? What course did you take in university?”

The boy sitting across him looks terrified since he never expect that the first person he found at the company was the one he was looking for and now he’s being very conscious of everything that comes out of his mouth.

“Yes sir. I took Business Management since I want to help mom manages her shop.”

He then realized that he just said the word Mom in front of Changbin making him apologized to the CEO.

“Good to know that you chose the right course. By the way don’t call me like I’m going to interview you for a job. You said you are my dongsaeng so you should call me hyung right?”

At that time, Jeongin sees the slightest crooks of Changbin’s lips making him sure that the man does not despise him for whatever reason it is.


	8. The New Member

After five weeks since the incident, Woojin asks everyone to come to their house to have dinner together. They always do gathering like this since their school time and it becomes like a tradition even when there’s a certain period where Changbin did not really participate in it since he's not in Korea.

But for now, they are back to the old times.

This time is quite special. When Changbin asks if he can bring someone else, the mood turns a bit icy since they thought that the man is finally bringing a woman to introduce to them but when Jeongin appears in front of the door of Kim residents, everyone starts to squeal for his cuteness except Hyunjin who just smiles beautifully.

“Hello everyone, my name is Yang Jeongin. Nice to meet you.”

Beside him is his monotonous face brother who starts to talk to Jisung like there’s nothing important to explain.

After a few minutes they started to help Chan and Woojin to set up the table, Hyunjin comes to the table bringing two plates full of veggies with his hands but as soon as he is about to put it on the table someone unexpectedly turns around making him lost his stability.

Luckily the person who collides with him has a fast reflex and catches his arms with his hands.

“Woah Hyunjinie your b-boying skill is quite good.”

Hyunjin puts the plates on the table and proceeds to give Changbin a smack on his arm with a deadly glare on his face.

The older chuckles a bit before he goes to the kitchen back after that.

Not too far from them are Jisung and Jeongin who are busy talking about the latest movie in the cinema while they grill some meat.

“Oh he laughs. This is my first time seeing it.”

Jisung got confused with the sudden statement.

“Huh? Who laughs?”

The boy points his index finger to Changbin who is just going to walk away to the kitchen after the small accident with Hyunjin just now.

“Yeah he is like that. There’s only one person who can make him laugh like that. I-I mean this meat’s colour looks great isn’t it? Woah!”

This time it’s Jeongin’s turns to feel confused. What this guy is talking about actually, he thinks silently in his mind.

Jeongin feels cherished that night when everyone welcomes him warmly into their group when Changbin finished telling them the real stories of how they met.

He didn’t know that kind hearted people still exist in this world.

He looks at the man who now he feels very grateful to meet but there’s something else that he noticed.

His brother’s eyes are always on someone who has the same age as his in that house but he didn’t ask anything to the older even when they are back again at home.

Two months after the first gathering that Jeongin joined, Woojin asks to meet Jisung and Changbin at a tent bar.

The three of them meet at a tent bar near Jisung’s house.

Woojin said that Chan is working at a studio nearby so he will wait until his husband finish his work first before they walk together to home.

Jisung on the other hand said that Minho is already asleep since he didn’t take his call just now. Their wedding is just around the corner and he can’t wait to move in to their new house. Meanwhile there’s a lonely man who is stirring his orange juice with the straw silently while listening to his friend’s stories.

“Changbin-ah are you sure you don’t want to drink anything?”

The 33 years old man shakes his head slowly refusing the idea of him taking alcohol at the tent bar.

“It’s okay hyung. You know what will happen if I drink right?”

Changbin almost never drink alcohol when he’s with others. His alcohol tolerance is very low and he will get drunk just by a few cups of soju.

The real trouble comes after that. He is someone who will talk about whatever he feels in his heart everytime he gets drunk and the next day he will not remember anything.

There are two times where Jisung and Woojin witnessed how terrible it would be when their best friend is drunk.

The first one was during Woojin’s graduation from university.

He was forced to drink as they want to enjoy the day but then he started to mumble about not wanting to go home since there will be no one who would wait for him. They tried to console him that they would be there for him but then he started to laugh saying that even his own mother abandoned him when he was 3 and he only have Woojin and Jisung in his life.

That night, the three of them got in a taxi together on the way home but then luckily Woojin arrived at his house first since right after that Changbin started to talk about something he has never felt before.

That night was also the night where Jisung started to notice that Hyunjin’s love towards his Changbin hyung was not one sided.

The next time was during the time Changbin was about to fly to UK.

They met a schoolmate during high school time who was at that time became a successful lawyer. They started with greeting at first but then the man starts to call Changbin with names and said a lot of bad things like he was just a puppet who followed his father’s order.

Changbin ignored all that and acted like he didn’t hear it but when the other two tried to stop the guy from unreasonably humiliating their friend, the man let out something that made he lost his temper.

“I pity you for having these good for nothing as your friends. When are you going to realize that they just want your money?”

A punch was shoved onto the guy’s face with some additional cursing words coming out of Changbin’s mouth.

After they parted their ways from the tent bar, Changbin takes his sweet time to walk under the moonlight.

Suddenly he gets a call from a familiar name.

“Hello? Changbin hyung? Where are you?”

It’s Jeongin, his younger brother.

“Oh Jeongin-ah. I was about to go home now.”

The other seems hesitates to ask the next question but he still braved himself.

“Do you want me to go there and pick up you?”

Changbin’s lips form a small smile.

“Nah, it’s okay. I’m not drunk. You go to sleep first. Don’t wait for me.”

The boy is now working under him in his company. He plans to do something big but as for now no one knows about it yet. Every night he couldn’t sleep thinking about the consequences of his actions later and he’s still trying to put everything in the best way so that no one will get hurt.

His head right now is in a mess but he thinks that at least now he has someone waiting at home rather than coming to an empty concrete walls.

At time like this, his mind wanders to someone he misses.

“Hyunjin-ah, how I wish you are with me right now.”

***

It’s been five months since Jeongin started to work with CB Entertainment and the boy unexpectedly is a fast learner. Changbin gives him all the information that he needs to know starting from the bottom hierarchy of the company till the CEO’s responsibilities.

As of now, the CEO was satisfied with his work performance and this makes his intention to make changes to the company becomes stronger.

“How’s your mother?”

Jeongin looks up from the report in front of him to Changbin who is sitting at the office chair in the CEO office.

This is the first time they are talking about Jeongin’s mother openly.

“Sh-She’s okay. I called her yesterday and she said that everything is fine there but.. she asked me if you are alright.”

Changbin’s expression is still the same monotonous one like he’s not hearing what the younger said.

“Take this file with you. And about your mother, ask her to move to Seoul. Bring her to our home.”

Jeongin doesn’t know why but the moment he heard Changbin said the word ‘our home’ , he thought that his tears are going to flow out.

After eight months living with the older, sometimes he forgot that Changbin is not his biological brother. His expression might not be diverse as other people but his heart is really pure.

Since the weather is nice, many people come out of their house on Sunday to spend some quality time with their family members or friends.

The temperature is not too cold so it’s just nice to get out and do outdoor activity.

Hyunjin is part of them.

He ties his shoelaces tightly before he walks through the flea market to do some sort of window shopping although he might end up with buying one or two things.

20 minutes after that, his hand already has two plastic bags dangling on it.

He finds a denim jacket that suits Changbin and another one is an apron for Chan hyung whose hobby is cooking just like Hyunjin.

As he is looking for a bracelet in an accessory shop, someone pats his shoulder.

“Hi. Didn’t know I would meet you here?”

Hyunjin’s face turns one shade brighter when he turns around to see Jeongin standing behind him.

The two walk along the flea market together after that and rest a bit at one of the street food restaurant.

“I have one question that I have been longing to ask.”

Hyunjin is curious about what the question would be.

“Are you and Changbin hyung dating?”

Hyunjin immediately chokes on the rice cake that he was chewing just now.

“Why-Why are you saying something like that?”

Jeongin does not get if the question given back to him is supposed to be an answer for his question because clearly he didn’t get an exact answer so he continues again.

“Well I thought you guys are dating because I only see him laughs mostly when he’s around you and his room is full of your pictures. I just make a wild guess.”

Hyunjin blinks his eyes. Did he really hear the right things? Changbin’s room filled with his own picture? Is this a dream?

“He-Hello Mr Seo. Nice to be finally meeting you.”

Changbin who is reading the newspaper at the lounge of the big mansion looks up to see a middle age woman stands together with Jeongin.

His face shows the same expression.

“There’s no need to call me with that kind of honorifics. You are a lot older than me and you are the mother of my younger brother. Please, call me Changbin.”

Jeongin’s face displays a bright smile when the older refers him as his younger brother in front of his own mother. He didn’t think that the other would be so cool like this. He believes that if this is a drama, he might be killed already by the heir but his Changbin hyung is a lot more accepting than any other people.

“Welcome to Seoul and about your shop in Osaka, I have asked people to find a suitable location move it here. They will let you know as soon as they meet one.”

That evening, while Jeongin is explaining and showing his mother every crook of the mansion, he sees his hyung is alone in the library while staring at one picture that he believes belongs to Hyunjin.

Sometimes he wonders what makes his brother suffers like that even though it clearly shows that the two are in love with each other.

Maybe this is not the time for him to dig on his brother’s personal matters but Jeongin is ready to be a good listener to his hyung. It’s just he doesn’t have courage to approach his poker face hyung.


	9. The Rage

Hyunjin walks to the kitchen as he feels thirst in the middle of night. He is half asleep and walks with an almost closed eyelids but something makes him jerks out of shock.

He hears the sounds of footsteps and it’s clearly not coming from their neighbour’s cat. He hides behind the cupboard in the kitchen and tries to find the source of the noise.

Once he sees the black shadow of two men wearing mask, his hands start to tremble in fear.

Hyunjin tries to walk as silent as he can in order to get his phone in the room. He even stops breathing for a moment in fear that the men in his living room detect him in the kitchen.

Once he is in his room, he runs quickly to his nightstand and grabs his phone.

He dials a number but to no avail since no one answers the call.

A few droplets of tears drops on his phone while he tried to call for someone else number.

“Hello? H-Hyung? Changbin hyung? Help me! Please! There’s someone in the house right now! They are wearing mask!”

Changbin who wakes up in the middle of the night just to hear his favourite boy is crying while asking for his help, wastes no time and makes move to go to Woojin’s house.

His heart starts to beat a lot faster when he remembers that Hyunjin said that he is alone at home since Chan and Woojin are going to the countryside for a vacation.

On his way to the Kim resident, he already called the police but that is not helping his heart to calm down until he sees the boy right in front of his eyes.

In not more than 10 minutes, Hyunjin hears the siren sound coming from the outside of his house. He is still shivering, not letting his phone goes out of his grab waiting for the entire nightmare to end.

He heard a ruckus coming from the living room after that but he’s too afraid to open the door of his room. Suddenly the room is knocked by someone.

Hyunjin freezes beside the nightstand of his bed not until he hears a voice that he has been hoping to hear from.

“Hyunjin-ah! Are you there! Open the door! It’s me!”

Without thinking twice, Hyunjin runs to the door and opens it only to find the older standing in front of his door with a worried expression drawn of his face.

Changbin takes the boy in his embrace and caresses his back a few times telling him soothing words.

“It’s okay Jinnie-yah there are gone now. The police have taken care of it.”

Hyunjin feels a rush of emotion attacking him in just one second after he heard the info making him sobs in the older’s embrace.

That night after police settled everything, they suggest for Hyunjin to stay at other place since they still need to do some investigation and Hyunjin’s condition is not that good to be left alone.

So Changbin decides that it’s the best for Hyunjin to spend night at his house and rest there. The look on the younger’s face shows that he doesn’t want to be left alone.

He calls for Woojin and Chan’s number for the last time to inform that he is taking his their brother to his home but to no avail since it still couldn’t connect them.

Once they are in the car, Changbin calls for Jeongin and asks him to be ready with a warm tea since they are having an accidental guest and at that time also Hyunjin starts to notice how messy does the older’s hair is and how crumpled his shirt is.

Changbin is just wearing a pair of slippers and if Hyunjin is not mistaken, it’s a pyjama pants hugging his legs. That shows that he goes directly to Hyunjin once he got the call.

Hyunjin feels very grateful and his tears accidentally poured out again and that doesn’t go unnoticed by the other.

“Shh.. why are you crying? Everything is fine now. Hyung is here with you.”

Changbin wipes the tears that fall involuntarily from Hyunjin’s eyes with his right thumb although his eyes are casted straight to the road.

This is the first time Hyunjin actually steps his foot in the mansion of Seo family but honestly he didn’t feel good to come here on a day like this. How he wishes they were in different kind of situation. Changbin has been really secretive to them so he never brings anyone to his home even if his best friends.

The only person who has been there is Woojin and that is also for an unknown reason.

Once the door is opened, a boy comes jogging slowly to them.

“Hyung, what happened?”

Changbin just shakes his head and tells the two to go to the dining table.

“Here have a sip of this. After that you can go to bed. You can have the room beside Jeongin’s room so that you won’t feel lonely. I’ll go and prepare the bed. Make sure to change your clothe before you sleep.”

Changbin is about to get up from the chair when Hyunjin’s hand stops him from going.

Jeongin watches the hands entangled with each other but he didn’t say anything.

“Hyung.. can’t you stay with me tonight?”

The look on the older face tells something that he has a reason to not accept the suggestion but he chooses not to tell.

“Maybe Lucy can keep accompany you. I’ll place her on the bed. She can be with you tonight.”

Lucy is their pet cat. Even though Changbin replaces his present with something else, how can it be the same as a human’s warmth.

Hyunjin’s eyelids feel very heavy. He falls asleep around 5AM last night after trying to calm himself down with playing with Lucy but the cat could simply purr rather than answering his question so he feels very grateful when he gets text message from his Changbin hyung.

At first Hyunjin thought that why would Changbin recalled back something that happen in years ago starting from how he fell from a tree just to take a kite since he believed that it was Hyunjin’s and it turned out that Hyunjin didn’t have a kite.

Then, he told the story on how Jisung tried to join the police force but gave up after going to the first selection and ended up being a lawyer.

The two were texting non-stop until Hyunjin nearly forgot everything that happened just a few hours ago and that’s when he got the reason why Changbin texted him with random stories like that. He’s trying to comfort the younger although he was in another room.

Hyunjin ended up falling asleep with a smile attached on his face but right now his head feels like it’s going to explode since there’s something ringing non-stop since just now.

He’s about to take his phone when the doorbell of the mansion is now making his head hurts.

Hyunjin walks to the majestic door of the mansion with his half opened eyes wondering about where the others would be at this time.

As he opens the door, his sleepiness runs away and his eyes turns fresh instantly.

“Woojin hyung! Chan hyung!”

Woojin skips the part where he should ask whether his brother is alright or not and starts to yell something when he sees Hyunjin is wearing Changbin’s clothes.

“Where is he? I told you my brother would be here but you didn’t believe me! That’s why I said we can never let him live alone! Now tell me where is Changbin?!”

Hyunjin is surprised to see his brother reacts like this. He has never gets angry to him or his best friend but today it seems like a devil has taken over his brother’s body.

Chan at the backside of Woojin tries to stop the older from doing something stupid and tells him that it’s just misunderstanding but the other dismiss the opinion and continues to show his rage.

Jeongin comes a few seconds later after Hyunjin. He is wearing an apron sling on his neck coming to the front door with a ladle in his hand.

Woojin looks taken aback when he sees someone else other than his brother in the house.

“What’s wrong hyung? What are you talking about? Have a sit first.”

Chan is trying to solve the problem by telling that Woojin is mistaken for something and apologizes immediately but the other does not think the same.

“Where is your brother? Call him now I think he has something to explain to me.”

Jeongin is still confused about why the other is behaving like this when his brother just saved Hyunjin from being slaughtered in his own house.

“Changbin hyung goes to the market to buy some ingredients that we need to make breakfast. Maybe you can wait for him there while I call him. Is that okay?’

As Woojin is about to answer and Chan’s eyes are already glistening, someone comes from the back telling his presence.

“I’m home. Oh Woojin hyung and Chan hyung are here too? I was about to call you.”

Changbin’s face is steady but Hyunjin is on the verge of breaking down seeing his brother acting like he has done an unforgivable thing.

“It’s good you are here Changbin-ah. Then you should explain to me about why the fuck my brother is here in _your _house instead of my house when I clearly told him to stay there and don’t go anywhere.”

Jeongin can see that his brother’s eyebrows twitch a bit. This is an uncommon expression for his brother to do but who would not when the first thing that his bestfriend do in the morning is interrogating him like he is some sort of criminal.

“I called you last night. But the line was cut off so I thought that bringing Hyunjin here was the best decision that I could make.”

Right after Changbin said that, he received a solid punch on his face.

“How dare you! That the best decision that you have?! Then why bother to promise me when you do this?! I trust you Changbin-ah how could you do this?”

Chan who couldn’t stand it anymore decides to stop Woojin from saying anything rash.

“Woojin that’s enough! I told you to discuss with him and let him explain not fight like this!”

Hyunjin goes to inspect Changbin’s side of mouth that starts to bleed. He puts his hand on Changbin’s chin but the older is quick to dismiss his hand meanwhile Chan right now is holding his husband tightly.

“Kim Hyunjin you are going back with me! Now!”

Hyunjin with his tears wet face looks at his brother who shows a different façade from something that he has seen since he was a child and starts to sob openly because he seriously no matter how hard he thinks he still couldn’t find the reason for his brother to act like this. Did he think that Changbin do something to him? No it can’t be right?

“Hyung.. why are you being like this? You might want to check your phone first before started to punch someone else like this.”

Changbin instantly shakes his head giving a warning look to Hyunjin to not say anything but he cannot just sit there without justifying anything.

“Do you even know what has happened to me last night? If it’s not because of Changbin hyung, you might have lost your one and only brother last night.”

At that line, Woojin’s forehead started to crease.

“Someone broke into our house last night. There were two of them and they were carrying something to hurt people in that house but luckily I noticed them earlier so I called you.”

Hyunjin doesn’t know why but he suddenly explodes.

“I called for you hyung! Not one time but almost like 20 times but you couldn’t be reached! The same goes to Chan hyung. At that time I thought that my life would end in that robbers hand but fortunately Changbin hyung came with the police.”

Hyunjin wipes the tears that fall down from his eyes.

“I was shivering the whole time last night but this man here tried his best to make me ignore all those things that makes me unable to close my eyes. But you hyung, you are not even asking if I’m okay.”

Changbin pats Hyunjin’s hand telling him to stop because he might hurt Woojin’s feeling but the younger has no intention to stop.

“You are always like that hyung. You are not there when I need you the most and now you want to show your anger to someone who is innocent.”

Hyunjin gets up before he walks to the room that he stayed last night and brings his things with him.

“Thank you hyung and I’m really sorry.”

Hyunjin walks away from the house after he says thanks to Changbin not even realizing that he is still wearing the older’s clothes.

Chan apologizes several times to Changbin and Jeongin for making ruckus early in the morning but Woojin is still gazing on the floor like he just lost something precious.


	10. The Scratched Hearts

Two weeks passed by since the incident.

Changbin and Hyunjin never contact again after that and he didn’t see the other after he walked out of his house that morning maybe because he is too shy to face the other.

Hyunjin has gone back to his own apartment but he is still not contacting his brother. Only Chan has been keeping up with his condition.

The clock shows that it’s already 10.15 in the evening. Hyunjin contemplates to ask about the wound on Changbin’s face but then he decides not to since the older must have a lot of work to settle. Unexpectedly, his phone blinks showing that there’s a new message received.

Hyunjin looks at the name of the sender. It’s jeongin.

** _‘Yang Jeongin: Hey Hyunjin. Sorry to disturb u at night like this but I just want to ask if Changbin hyung is there with u? He’s not answering my call since this evening and unfortunately I couldn’t check on him. I’m at Osaka right now with my mother.’_ **

At the mention of the older’s name, Hyunjin’s eyes turns wide. He wanders where the other has gone.

** _‘Me: Hey.. I’m sorry but he’s not with me rn. But don’t worry I’ll try to call him after this. Anything I’ll inform u later.’_ **

Hyunjin’s calls go through the voice mailbox and he is getting worried. He decides to call Jisung and asks if he is with the later right now.

“Ah he’s not with me Hyunjin-ah. I’m at Busan right now attending a conference. Why? Is there any problem?”

Jisung confirmed that he has not met Changbin for a few days. He didn’t even know about the incident happened two weeks ago since he asked Hyunjin if he knows what happened to Changbin’s face. Hyunjin tells that he will explain if he got time later but for now he has to find the older first.

“Maybe you could try to find him at the tent bar near my house. The three of us are regular there although he did not drink anything.”

Hyunjin ends the call with a thanks and Jisung wishes that everything will be fine.

The 24 years old guy wastes no time and wears his thick sweater to go to the said place told by Jisung.

He prays along the way that he will be fine and there’s nothing bad going on with the older.

Hyunjin takes a look at his watch by the time he sits in the taxi and it’s already 10.45PM.

The tent bar is bright and full with customers. Hyunjin never come here since he is not a fan of drinking alcohol outside. He prefers to have his cold beer at home while watching a few TV series but today he braves himself to go through the sea of human inside the cramped tent to find his Changbin hyung.

Once he is inside, it’s hard to recognize the face that he is looking for because there are a lot of customers sitting at the tables talking and laughing with each other.

10 minutes after going round and round inside the tent bar until the owner asks him if something is going on, Hyunjin stops right at one corner. He couldn’t find any familiar face here and almost everyone is having fun with their partner so he starts to think of other possibilities to find Changbin and walks away from the tent bar when his gaze suddenly falls on a familiar figure at the street.

It takes about 10 seconds for him to really make sure that the person who is swaying from side to side while pinching his head is his Changbin hyung.

He sprints quickly to the said man once he is about to fall on the roadside.

“Hyung! Be careful!”

What makes Hyunjin’s heart torn is the older looks unkempt and dishevelled with blood shot eyes unlike the one that he knows throughout the years.

“Oh! My dream is becoming more real right now. I can even feel his hand on mine. Woah!”

Hyunjin can see that Changbin is clearly drunk but he didn’t think that Changbin would think that he’s just a dream.

Honestly he has never seen this side of Changbin because they have never drink together.

Hyunjin takes Changbin’s car key in his pocket making the older giggles telling him that it’s tickles but Hyunjin ignores that and continue to help Changbin to walk to the car.

As soon as they reach the mansion, Hyunjin stops in front of the big door with Changbin’s arm slings onto his neck. He just remembered that Jeongin is not home so how are they supposed to go inside when he didn’t know the password of the house.

It’s funny to think that the Kim resident is like Changbin’s second home yet this is only the second time Hyunjin comes to his own big mansion.

He chooses to take the final resort which is by asking the half-awake Changbin with the hope that he can still remember his passcode.

“Hyung. Changbin hyung, do you still remember your house password?”

Changbin unintentionally giggles a bit being in the state of drunk he is.

“Never in my life I would forget that. It’s your birthday Jinnie!”

Hyunjin’s heart feels like it’s being hit by bullet. He doesn’t know why he feels so sad hearing that sentence coming out from the older. Nevertheless he tries to enter his birthday as the password and the door unlock after that.

The last time he came, Changbin gave him a room beside Jeongin’s not his so he doesn’t exactly know where the older’s room is.

He tries to look for the master bedroom and finally find it at the second floor.

The door looks wide enough for it to be the master bedroom and the door is not locked so they go inside and Hyunjin lays Changbin on his bed.

Changbin is still in the state of toxicated so he doesn’t notice that Hyunjin’s necklace is entangled with his own knitted sweater. Their face is just a few inches apart until Hyunjin can feel the hot breath coming from Changbin but the other is still unaware of their distance trying to widen his eyes as big as possible.

Hyunjin is still trying to untangle the necklace and the knitted sweater when the older suddenly does something he has never done in front of Hyunjin.

Changbin takes off his shirt and tossed it away but Hyunjin grabs it immediately since his necklace is still hanging onto the shirt.

Bare top Changbin complains that it’s hot and proceeds to take the air conditioner remote and put it on the full blast.

When Hyunjin finally succeed to remove his necklace from Changbin’s shirt, another attack comes unexpectedly.

Changbin is on his way to unzip his jeans when Hyunjin stops him.

“H-Hyung. Let’s get you another shirt first. It’s not good to sleep topless like this. You might catch cold.”

Changbin sits on his king sized bed and starts to stare at Hyunjin who is standing right in front him.

“You are so nice even in my dream Hyunjin-ah. How can I forget you then?”

It’s not good for his health Hyunjin thinks. He doesn’t know how long he can endure it if this kind of confession keeps coming out from the elder’s mouth.

Hyunjin looks around to find the closet but he ended up finding a walk-in closet not too far from the bed. He chooses a cotton tshirt and a pair of sweatpant for the other to change but accidentally notice that there is a familiar shirt hanging on the shelves.

It’s his shirt that he wears during the time he stayed for the night.

Hyunjin take a deep breath and continues whatever he wants to do just now.

Once he is back at the bed, Changbin is already lying on the bed staring at the ceiling as if it is a television.

Hyunjin pulls Changbin’s body up and asks him to wear the shirt but the older does not give him any respond rather than studies his face. So Hyunjin takes the initiative to help him wear the shirt and luckily he wears it silently.

“Hyunjin-ah.. why are you making me feel like this? I told you not to come in my dream anymore right? How can I forget you then?”

Hyunjin doesn’t know why but the older keeps on saying that he should forget him like he is not going to meet him anymore but he didn’t say anything instead he helps the other to change his clothe.

Hyunjin asks Changbin to lay down once they finished changing the clothes and he goes to put the dirty clothes on the basket at the corner of the room.

“Hmm you are not leaving me alone tonight? Then how am I going to sleep when you are here watching me?”

Changbin is still blabbering in his drunken state.

Hyunjin requests for him to lie down for the second time but the older is not listening. His face looks so vulnerable and this is the first time Hyunjin witnesses this expression from his favourite hyung.

“You want me to say it? Fine I will say it because this is the only time I can say it out aloud. When you appear in my dream.”

Hyunjin’s breath hitched when he hears the next line.

“I love you. I love you so much Kim Hyunjin. I realized that I love you since that day you kissed me when you gave me my birthday gift. That was seriously the best birthday gift I have ever got.”

Hyunjin starts to cry and Changbin wipes the tears away.

“The day when you confessed to me when you were seventeen was the best day in my life up until now. I thought I was the luckiest man on the Earth, but you know what, everything doesn’t go well as what we want. If only.. nah it’s okay it’s already in the past.”

Hyunjin moves closer to where Changbin is sitting and tries to read the expression that he has never encountered before. For as long as he has lived, he has never seen the older’s face looks so pain like that. That night, Changbin shows his true feelings that he tried to hide from everyone.

“Everytime you look at me with this kind of smile, it kills me inside. You don’t have idea how many times I have to control myself just to not make it obvious that I really love you not as a younger brother but as a man.”

Hyunjin’s tears are turning to fountain by this moment.

“Even right now, I want to kiss you so bad.”

Hyunjin gets triggered by that line.

“Then kiss me hyung. What are you waiting for?”

Hyunjin brings their face closer and closes his eyes but suddenly he feels his cheeks being cup by big calloused hands. Instead of closing the distance, Changbin is pulling them apart with a sad smile on his face.

“Dream Hyunjin is just as forgetful as the real Hyunjin. How many times should I tell you that I can’t? I have a promise to be kept.”

Hyunjin’s eyebrows knitted together.

“What kind of promise?”

Hyunjin doesn’t know why but he has a bad feeling for this.

“It’s between me and Woojin hyung but since you are curious I will tell you. I have made promise to not love you more than a brother supposed to do. It’s during the time when I have to fly to UK. Woojin hyung purposely came to this house to find me. I’m quite impressed since I have never given anyone my address before.”

Hyunjin feels like he couldn’t breathe properly. What is Changbin talking about? A promise made by the two about him?

“So all these while you couldn’t reply my feeling because of the promise that you made to my brother?”

Changbin nods slowly with half of his eyes close.

“He told me to stay away from you and never came back to you guys if I can’t get rid my feeling for you but how can I do that right? I cannot live if that means I cannot see you anymore.”

Hyunjin finds it hard to form even one word right now.

“So he knew about our feelings and yet he asked you to do so?”

Changbin caresses Hyunjin’s cheeks a few times while giving him a sweet smile with the traces of tears still can be seen clearly on his face.

“I don’t know why but this feels so real. He loves you Jinnie-yah, that’s why he wants the best for you. Your future is much better without someone like me who is 9 years older than you. So please don’t be mad at him.”

Hyunjin’s anger vanishes immediately when Changbin places a forehead kiss on him. This is the first time the older did something like this but this is also the first time Hyunjin feels his heart being ripped apart so bad.

The next morning, Changbin gets up feeling like his head will burst in any minute. He looks at the night stand and there’s already pill that seems like a painkiller placed on it. He takes it with a glass of water and then proceeds to search for his phone.

He looks for it everywhere but he couldn’t find it. Finally he finds it in the pocket of the pants that he wore yesterday. Suddenly a gush of memories passes through his mind. A vision that seems like Hyunjin was looking at his face with an unreadable expression more like a hurt one but it can’t be right he thinks in his mind.

The boy never came to his house except that one time and there’s no way he would be in his house last night.

He goes through the call log to see that he received several call last night, mostly his secretary Mr Lee, the head of the Finance team, a few from Jeongin and then there’s one name that makes him doubt his memory. It’s Hyunjin’s number. Did the boy really come to his house last night?

He calls Hyunjin to get the confirmation.

“Hello, Hyunjin-ah. Where are you?”

The boy picks up the call in a matter of second.

“Oh hyung. I’m on the way to office right now. What is it hyung?”

From the way he talks, it doesn’t seem like they have any problem last night but did he really come into his home last night?

“Did you.. uh did you come to my house last night?”

The line is silence for a few seconds but then Hyunjin’s cheery voice is back.

“Ah seriously hyung! Jisung hyung is right. You don’t remember anything when you are drunk right? I was the one who helped you to go back how come you do not know about that?”

Changbin gulps his saliva. He really came last night. Then he must have seen everything.

“Oh really.. Thanks Jinnie. I’m sorry I couldn’t remember. By the way thanks for bringing me home safely and prepared the medicine too.”

Changbin doesn’t know if the boy is trying to hide that he already saw the side that he wanted to hide from him but from his tone he doesn’t seem to be affected by anything.

“Huh? Medicine? What are you talking about hyung? I went back right after I put you on the couch at the living room. I’m sorry if you have to sleep in cold last night but your house is so big and I don’t know which one is your room. Jeonginnie is not there too so I just left you there.”

A wave of relief gushes through Changbin’s heart when he heard that Hyunjin didn’t see what he isn’t supposed to. He thanks the boy one more time before he cuts the line after that without knowing that the other person on the line has been wiping his tears for a moment since just now.


	11. The Fake Smile

Four months passed by in a blink.

Changbin is getting busy day by day even though he has Jeongin by his side to help him. He never goes to the Kim resident after the incident but he still hang out with the rest of them once in a while.

Most of the time he will meet Jisung because Hyunjin seems to be busier than the CEO himself.

By the time he arrived when Jisung called him to meet somewhere, Hyunjin will always excuse himself saying that he needs to settle a few matters at the office. Jisung even jokes that Hyunjin should have been promoted twice judging by the effort that he put for the company.

Hyunjin smiles at him and waves him before he walks away to finish his job but Changbin doesn’t know why he feels something is off like the boy hides something from him. He wonders if his job is too tough for him to handle but he kept being silent because he doesn’t want to worry anybody.

One day, Minho calls Changbin and invites him to have dinner at their house and the CEO does not decline it instead he asks if he can bring his brother together with him and the other happily invites Jeongin too.

Once they arrived there, Jisung is busy trying to ignite fire to grill the meat and Minho is setting the table. The one who comes out of the kitchen as usual takes his attention with his appearance. Changbin smiles when he sees Hyunjin coming out of the kitchen with a bowl of stew in his hand and that doesn’t go pass his younger brother’s eyes.

After they eat and talk about the latest issues about their acquaintance, Minho and Hyunjin starts to clean up the place making all of them to wrap up the night with a few glass of beers but as usual Changbin will just be the spectator.

A few things has been stirring up his mind since just now and one of them is about how Hyunjin laughs until his tears up listening to Jisung’s joke and that’s weird because the boy that he knows will not even smile at it.

Hyunjin always said that Jisung makes a joke that only he himself understand and it’s too lame so he never laughs at it although Changbin knows that he’s just trying to tease Jisung and the later knows it too.

Tonight is different. Hyunjin has this cheery face stamped on his face and he laughs at almost everything.

Before they part ways to their home, Changbin manages to grab Hyunjin’s arm and stops him from going further.

Once Hyunjin turns to him, he gives him a smile but the older can sense that this smile is not the same enthralled one that used to decorate Hyunjin’s face. This is more like a façade, like he is trying to cover up something.

“Hyunjin-ah, are you okay?”

Hyunjin laughs immediately.

“Why are you asking me something like this? Do I look like I’m not okay hyung?”

Changbin dismisses his question with a shake of head.

“No it’s just.. I don’t know but I feel like you have something to tell me? You are getting enough sleep right? Do they give you too much work?”

The older is asking in worry with frown shown on his forehead but Hyunjin as usual, laughs without any valid reason.

“Ah hyung why do you sound like my father? I’m okay! Trust me. If there’s anything I will tell you okay.”

Hyunjin ensures him that there’s nothing wrong going on with him but the obvious dark circle that is covered by makeup tells Changbin otherwise.

Two weeks after that, Changbin uses his last resort to feed his curiosity. He meets with Chan at a café not too far from the Kim resident and of course Woojin didn’t know about it.

“Thanks hyung for coming. It’s not like I don’t want to meet Woojin hyung but the thing that I’m going to discuss may end up with the worse result as before so I want to avoid doing that.”

Chan tells Changbin that it’s okay since he is still trying to coax Woojin into getting along back with Changbin but the later said that there’s more important thing than that at the moment.

“Is everything okay at home hyung? I mean Woojin hyung and Hyunjin is getting along well right?”

Chan nods and explains that surprisingly two weeks after Changbin was punched on the face, Hyunjin came to their house and acted as if nothing happened before. They were surprised before but seems like Hyunjin was trying to clear up the misunderstanding so they just play along.

“Why are you asking this Changbin-ah? Did he tell you anything?”

Changbin shakes his head.

“He is not telling me anything and that is the problem. You know right hyung how I used to be his diary and hear him nagging about all the worries and problems that he faced but these days whatever I ask he will just smile and tell me that everything is okay.”

Chan’s expression starts to change a bit.

“I’m not sure if he has been hiding anything but one thing that I noticed is he doesn’t even fight back whatever Woojin asked him to do. Like yesterday when Woojin asked him to wait at his office entrance until he came to pick him, he just nodded his head although we know that Hyunjin prefers to go back alone rather than go with someone.”

Changbin releases a sigh.

“What I know that he keeps on taking some pills in a glass bottle. I don’t think he ever takes any supplement before. He totally hates it.”

Chan looks up from his laps to see what Changbin is talking about.

“That is his medicine. It prevents him from having migraine he said.”

This time the reply comes a bit later from Changbin’s mouth.

“But he said to me that it’s a multivitamin.”

Chan’s pupils are shaking as they sense that something is really not right with Hyunjin.

“Hyung, can you do me a favour?”

Chan nods and then Changbin tells him what to do.

Chan goes back that evening with a heavy heart. Coincidentally Hyunjin is going to have dinner together with them at their house so meanwhile preparing for the dinner, Chan takes his time to study each and every steps that Hyunjin makes.

Now that he got some explanation from Changbin, he can really see that there’ something off with his brother like when he smiles brightly when he talks to Woojin but then the smile disappears immediately right after he turns around from his brother.

Chan takes this chance to search for the glass bottle in Hyunjin’s bag and takes a few samples of pills from the bottle to be given to Changbin.

The CEO had asked him to do so because he wants to investigate what’s the real function of the pills. Changbin will give it to his personal doctor and asks him about the pill so Chan just follows it because he is suddenly curious about it too.

That night after finished cleaning up the table, Woojin excuses himself to his room telling that he still have some work to finish. Since it’s just the two of them, Chan invites Hyunjin to have a round of beer and the later agrees to it with the condition that they will stop before he gets drunk because he has to take the bus after this.

“Hyunjin-ah is everything okay?”

Hyunjin gives his smile to Chan when he was asked with the question.

“I feel like dying.”

Chan’s expression turns serious but then Hyunjin laughs loudly.

“Hyung, how can you easily believe that? I’m just joking. As you can see I’m okay hyung.”

Chan doesn’t know why but there’s a hint of truth in his brother’s line before like he’s really fed up with this world.

“Hyunjin-ah, you know that you have me right? If you have something to share, do not hesitate to do so okay?”

Usually when Chan gives a line like this Hyunjin would have say that it makes him fluttered and hugs the older but today he just smiles while staring at the beer can.

A few days after that on one peaceful night, Chan stares at his husband’s face who is lying beside him on the bed.

“Do you notice that there’s something wrong with Hyunjin lately?”

Woojin seems taken aback by the question.

“What do you mean by that? He’s completely fine I guess.”

Chan takes his husband’s hand in his and caresses it like he is trying to console him in silent. He knows that whenever this topic is out, his husband would be restless. First, because he knows that he has done something wrong to his best friend and second he knows that his brother still loves the guy but he couldn’t bring the reason why it’s so hard to accept that facts.

“Look at your brother carefully Woojin. He’s not the same Hyunjin that we knew before. There’s something that makes him seems like he’s screaming for help.”

Woojin’s eyebrows knitted together.

“What nonsense are you talking about Chan-ah? Can’t you see that he always laughs and smiles these days? Isn’t that a good sign?”

Chan sighs. How could he make his husband understand he thinks silently in his mind.

“And that’s the problem. His reaction is absurd. I mean he laughs at something that isn’t funny for hours until tears come out of his eyes. I don’t know whether he is crying or laughing actually.”

Woojin takes Chan’s hand in his and gives it a kiss.

“It’s nothing like that sweetheart. I guess he’s just happy. Stop overthinking about this thing, Chan-ah. Now go to sleep. We need to wake up early tomorrow.”

The following two weeks has been the same routine for everyone. Preparing for a new day with breakfast, going to work and come home for dinner except when Chan gets anxious for not being able to reach Hyunjin’s phone.

“Hello Woojin-ah. Did you meet Hyunjin yesterday?”

His husband replies curtly informing that he is on the way for a meeting and he will call back later.

Chan tries to call Jisung but he couldn’t be reach maybe because he is currently in hearing at the court.

His last resort is Changbin.

The younger picks up his phone the second it rings.

“Hello hyung. What’s the matter?”

Chan tries to not show his panic state because he is afraid that he might be overreacting but nonetheless he asks Changbin a few questions.

“Have you met with Hyunjin yesterday Changbin-ah?”

Changbin answers with his serious tone voice.

“No hyung. The last time I met him is last week. What is it hyung? Is everything okay?”

Chan hesitates a bit but he needs someone to at least tell him that what he thinks right now isn’t true.

“The thing is.. he didn’t pick up my call since yesterday. When I asked his office, they said he took leave for today. That’s why I’m asking if he’s with you guys right now.”

Changbin is silent for a moment although he is still on the line.

“Hyung, be honest with me. Did anything happen?”

Chan is close to crying right now. He seriously is unsure about how amazing Changbin’s deducing skill is.

“W-Well actually Woojin asked him to do something last two days when he came for dinner.”

Changbin doesn’t know why but he feels like his name is going to appear in any seconds from now.

“What did he ask Hyunjin to do?”

Chan stutters a bit before he says the answer.

“H-He asked Hyunjinie to l-leave for Australia and lives with my in-laws. I’m sorry Changbin-ah but Woojin said that if you are not going away then Hyunjinie has to make the move.”

Changbin’s throat feels like it’s burning with something hot.

“Wh-Why would Woojinie hyung say something like that?”

Chan doesn’t know if it’s the right thing to let Changbin know but he has no choice at the moment.

“Woojin caught him crying while he scrolled through his phone looking at pictures of him and you together.”

Changbin closes his eyes together. The last thing that he wishes to happen has already caused the boy to be missing right now. Right at that time also, his secretary passes a message from his personal doctor, Lee Felix.

It’s the result of the white pills that Chan got from Hyunjin’s bag.

The result of course shocks him.

“Hyung.. I just received a confirmation from Felix about the pill Hyunjin is taking.”

Chan immediately asks if it’s really multivitamin.

“No hyung. It’s anti-depressant.”


	12. The Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we are all devastated with the news. I myself is updating this while crying. I still can't get over the fact. It's shocking and frustrating at the same time but I believe that if this is the best way for Woojin then let's move on and continue to support them no matter where they are after this. Stray Kids nine or none, Stay will always be by your side.
> 
> p.s This fic has been written and completed far earlier from the news so anything that happens after this in this fic doesn't related with his departure news at all. I hope everyone can stay strong and pray that only the best thing will happen to our 9 boys

Right after that Changbin takes his car key and informs his secretary to cancel all of his appointment for the rest of the day.

Along the way he keeps on praying that nothing bad will happen to the boy.

With his eyes on the road, one of his hands is busy dialling Hyunjin’s number but it is to no avail since it goes right into the mail box. The first place that Changbin goes is to Hyunjin’s apartment. He never goes inside the house but then he knows where the boy lives.

Once he reaches at the unit, he rings the bell several times but it seems like no one is at house right now.

Changbin is about to turn around when he hears a sound that shows that something falls in the house. He frantically knocks on the door trying to call Hyunjin and wishing for an answer from the guy. When he receives no feedback from the inside, Changbin starts to think of a way to get inside. He stares at the digital lock and takes a deep breath before he puts on Hyunjin’s birthday as password but it is denied.

He tries for the second time for a few other combinations that consist of Woojin’s birthday, the Kim’s resident passcode and a few more dates but none of it seems to work.

Finally he thinks of something but his mind keeps on denying that there’s no way Hyunjin will be bold to do that but once the door makes a click sound showing that he entered the right passcode, Changbin knows that he’s in deep trouble because sometimes Woojin and his husband will come to that apartment to check on their younger brother.

The passcode of Hyunjin’s apartment is none other than Changbin’s birthday.

That seems like it could be settle later because right now his priority is to look for the said boy.

Once Changbin is inside of the house he tries to search through the house but nothing was found except Hyunjin’s pet dog, Kkami which might be the source of noise just now.

Chan calls Changbin around 10 minutes later saying that Hyunjin officemate said that he was last seen last two days and they cannot reach him after that and that means he disappeared right after the night Woojin asked him to move abroad.

Changbin doesn’t know why but hearing the latest news from Chan suddenly makes him shivers.

There are so many ‘_what if’ _is going through in his mind right now.

15 minutes after searching around the usual area that Hyunjin will go left not even a clue about where the boy is right now. Changbin is panting since he has been running non-stop since just now and to be honest he has ran out of idea on which part should he move to after this.

While looking at a few boys and girls pass by the road where he is standing, Changbin suddenly realizes that there’s actually one more place that he has forgot to check on upon the boy.

It’s the playground near the Kim’s resident where he used to bring Hyunjin to play the slide when he was a kindergartener and the same place he used to get confession from the boy.

Without wasting any time, he makes a move to the next location.

Once Changbin arrived there, he does not see any sign that shows there’s a human there in the park because it’s 3PM in the evening and little kids will usually come around 5.30PM and above. He locks his car and then proceeds to walk down the hill and search if there’s any clue about the one whom he is searching for.

The slide, the see-saw and the bench near the sand pool is all empty and Changbin nearly lose his hope and starts to think of somewhere else but then a lone figure of human lying down beside the swing makes his heart jumps a bit.

“Please. Please don’t..”

He keeps on praying that the figure is not the boy that he has been longing to see but his hope crash when he goes a bit closer to the lying figure.

It’s really Hyunjin. A pale face Hyunjin is lying down on the grass, unconscious and sweating a lot.

“No. No please. Hyunjin-ah.. Hyunjin-ah! Wake up! Kim Hyunjin do you hear me?!”

Changbin starts to freak out when the boy does not respond to him because he has fainted.

He takes his phone out and starts to dial the emergency number while stuttering to give the details to the person on the other line.

“Please.. Please come here fast. Please save him I beg you.”

Half an hour after that, Chan is sitting at the one of the chairs provided near the entrance of the emergency room meanwhile Changbin is standing not too far from where Chan is sitting. His face is void of any expression, but not like the usual one. It’s more like he has lost his soul.

That’s why when Woojin comes into the scene and grabs him by his collar his face shows no change. It’s like he doesn’t care anymore about what other people is going to say as long as the one he loves will be okay.

Hyunjin has been brought to the treatment room for almost 30 minutes but still there’s no news from the doctor or nurses in there about his condition. Everyone who sees the ruckus made by the older can see that Changbin does not give a fuck about what the other want to do with him anymore.

He clearly has more important thing to hope for right now and that is to see his Hyunjin comes out of the room safely.

“Why did you come back?! Why did you give me those promises if you are going to be like this? I told you right that if you can’t forget him then don’t come back to us. See what you have done, Changbin-ah.”

With veins popping out on his neck, Woojin is saying those lines to Changbin while clenching his fist on the other’s collar. Without he expects, a slap hovers on his face. Woojin looks to his side to see his husband is raging with tears flowing out of his eyes.

“Stop asking him like that. See what _you_ have done Woojin-ah. It’s not him who gave you that promise. It’s _you_ who forced him to say that he will not meet our brother again until he throws away his feeling! Like seriously are you blind to see that they chose to hide their love just because they don’t want to hurt your feeling? And at the end it causes them their own life. For the first time in my life I feel disappointed with you. Now if you have nothing better to say, it’s better if you go home and pray that Hyunjin will be fine.”

Woojin is speechless.

He doesn’t know what makes Chan has the courage to say things like that to him.

The looks on his face clearly shows disappointment like he said just now. Changbin on the other hand seems like he is not affected at all. He is still staring at the treatment room’s door waiting for the doctor to pass the news.

The three of them surprisingly stay there until a doctor and a nurse come out of the room 10 minutes later.

They stand up as fast as lightning to get the latest info about Hyunjin.

“Family of Kim Hyunjin? He is stable for now after we removed all the toxic out of his stomach but he needs absolute rest for a few hours. I don’t know if you are aware of this but he’s been taking an amount of anti-depressant. That becomes the cause for him to be like this. He’s overdosed.”

Changbin closes his eyes immediately. He has been guessing that this is the reason the boy fainted at the playground just now and he’s proven to be true right now. Chan is trying to not cry even when his eyes are red as hell and Woojin is just standing there.

Standing while looking at the ground.

Chan gives his permission to let Changbin stays at the hospital to accompany Hyunjin in the ward tonight. He didn’t even ask Woojin first, instead he decides it by himself because Chan thinks that Changbin deserves to be there for their brother rather than them.

Hyunjin has been transferred to VIP ward as Changbin request for the doctor to transfer him there.

Now, sitting on a chair beside an unconscious Kim Hyunjin is the CEO of CB Entertainment. Changbin messages Jeongin to inform him that he will not go back to home today. Luckily his mother is there so the kid will not be alone tonight.

Changbin holds Hyunjin hand and prays that the boy will be fine.

Hyunjin is still unconscious and he wears the oxygen mask. Seeing his condition like this makes Changbin’s heart hurt.

The next morning, Chan opens the door of the VIP ward slowly to see that the room is free of noise.

He looks around and finds the two then. Changbin is sleeping while sitting on the chair. His head is laid on the bed and his right hand is still holding Hyunjin’s hand. Hyunjin meanwhile still has his eyes close.

Chan gets closer to the two but then he pauses his step and looks back.

“Come on. What are you doing there?”

Woojin comes slowly inside of the room while his gaze falls on the floor.

Earlier this morning, he and Chan went to meet the doctor who is in charge of treating their brother in the hospital.

The doctor told them that according to the test, Hyunjin has been suffering for a long time. He takes the medicine for at least 6 months already and it takes toll on his body. The doctor then said that the boy maybe opt for the anti-depressant because he wants to hide his problem from someone most probably his family.

The doctor suggested for them to not stress him over this matter and give him time to breathe.

As his brother, Woojin is supposed to pay more attention and makes him happy as Hyunjin needs support mainly from his family according to the doctor.

Chan nods in understanding whereas his husband hangs his head low.

“_What have I done to him?”_

Changbin is still deeply asleep since it’s early in the morning or it’s because he just fall asleep 30 minutes ago. He couldn’t close his eyes at all last night, afraid that he will not be there when Hyunjin wakes up but finally fatigue takes over.

Chan smiles when he looks at the two.

He then turns to Woojin.

“Woojin-ah, I know this is hard for you.. but please try to understand them. It’s not their choice to fall in love with each other. It just happened and now they have been suffering just to make sure that nobody gets hurt but they don’t realize that they are actually hurting themselves.”

Woojin silently stares at the two.

“Look at them. Lovely right? Please Woojin. Please give them a chance.”

After Chan finishes his sentence, only soft snore from Changbin can be heard.

Hyunjin’s eyes are still close but what they didn’t notice is there are actually tears flowing slowly out of his eyes.

He heard them all.

After two hours, Changbin has awake already but Chan and Woojin has left. Chan left a message on the nightstand beside the hospital bed that they will come again later at evening.

Hyunjin slowly removes his oxygen mask but Changbin is talking on the phone so he did not notice the action coming from the other.

Once he turns around, his gaze falls on the boy lying on the hospital bed. Hyunjin is looking at him but he did not say anything.

“Hyunjin-ah. You are awake.”

Changbin rushes to the boy.

“Are you okay? You want me to call the doctor?”

Hyunjin just smiles. He does not like seeing the other frantically trying to ease his heart so he signals Changbin to come closer.

The CEO rapidly moves closer to the bed to hold Hyunjin’s hand.

“I’m okay now hyung. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you worry.”

While their hands are intertwined with each other, Hyunjin starts to sob profusely.

“Hey shh.. Don’t cry Jinnie. No one is angry at you. Thank God you are safe.”

Changbin wipes the tears that flow out of Hyunjin’s eyes.

“I swear I wasn’t going to take my own life. It’s just my head hurt so much that day. That’s why I take it more than usual. I didn’t know it was going to be like this.”

Hyunjin is still sobbing while he explains that it’s not his intention to do suicide. Changbin does not respond to Hyunjin’s statement but he takes the other in his embrace while his own eyes are glistening with tears.


	13. The Tears

A week passed since Hyunjin was discharged from the hospital. He insisted on going back to his own apartment even when Chan asked him to go back to the Kim resident. His own brother kept his mouth shut.

Since the incident Woojin is quite different from before. He is always in pensive mood nowadays and he always stares at one place. When Chan asked him if he’s okay, Woojin will say that he has failed being a good brother and he’s the reason his brother almost takes his own life.

Chan being a supportive husband he is, told Woojin that everyone makes mistake and it’s not too late to correct it. He was given the second chance from God and now is the right time to fix everything.

Hyunjin on the other hand acted like nothing has happened in the past week. He will interact with the two like usual but Woojin would just stare at his face whenever he spoke something and that made him a bit uncomfortable seeing his brother like that.

Chan persists on sending Hyunjin a homemade food for him so that he will recover faster and it’s been a routine for him to come at Hyunjin’s apartment to send the food.

Usually Hyunjin will be alone at home watching his favourite TV shows or preparing new design because he can’t wait to go back to work but today is quite different.

There is someone else standing in front of his apartment door.

Chan stands not too far from the front door near the elevator to give some space to the two.

Changbin is standing with a serious expression stamped on his face. Although it looks like the usual monotonous expression that he always shows, there is something different that Chan can see through his eyes.

The CEO caresses Hyunjin’s cheek with a loving look in his eyes before he turns to his left and walks away.

Chan is shocked to see such action coming from Changbin because he never does that before. The most he will do is ruffling the boy’s hair but today there’s a hint of something else in his eyes when he did that to Hyunjin before.

Hyunjin greets Chan when the later comes a few seconds after Changbin walked away.

“Oh hyung you are here.”

Chan reads Hyunjin’s expression carefully and as expected the boy is blushing madly.

“Did he kiss you?”

Hyunjin chokes on his saliva when he was asked that kind of question from his brother-in-law.

“Wh-What? Who?”

Chan then explains that he saw Changbin walked away just now and then Hyunjin told him that Changbin was there to send him his lunch. He didn’t know that Chan will be coming so he bought something for the guy to eat.

Since the food is a lot, Hyunjin invites Chan to eat together with him.

Even when they are eating then Chan has a feeling that something really happened between the two just now because Hyunjin is just playing with the food using the chopsticks rather than eating it.

“Is there anything you want to share with me?”

Hyunjin looks up from the plate to see his hyung sitting at the other side of his dining table. He hesitates a bit but he thinks that he is in need of the older’s opinion so he decides that it’s the best to be honest with him.

Hyunjin tells Chan about what has happened just a few minutes before.

_Hyunjin stands up from the couch after he heard someone knocked on the door._

_He opened the door to find the man that he has been longing to see standing in front of him with a plastic bag in his hand._

_“I bought your favourite food. You haven’t eaten yet right?”_

_Hyunjin blinked a few times because his mind still cannot process the fact that Changbin was standing in front of his door. As far as he knew, the CEO was aware of his address but he never came because he didn’t want to break Woojin’s trust on him so what made the older appeared at his doorstep he thought in his mind._

_“Come in hyung. Let’s eat together.”_

_Changbin politely refused the offer. He just stood there and stared at Hyunjin’s face. It made the other became awkward because they have never been this silent before._

_“Make sure you eat okay. If you are hungry just call me. I’ll bring you something to eat. Just please.. don’t starve yourself.”_

_Hyunjin nodded as the sign that he understood. He sighed thinking about how the other must be worried that he had do something similar to the incident few days before._

_“Hyung, don’t worry. All I do right now at home is eating and sleeping. Soon I will turn to a polar bear I think.”_

_Hyunjin laughed but he didn’t expect for the other to throw a serious question after that._

_“Hyunjin-ah, if I take your hand right now can you promise that you will be with me after this because I swear I’m not going to let it go anymore once you said yes.”_

_The sudden question coming out from the older made Hyunjin became flustered._

_“H-Hyung..”_

_Hyunjin doesn’t know why but he felt something uneasy in his heart although he has been waiting for this to happen for as long as he can remember._

_“It’s okay. Take a rest for now. I’ll give you time as much as you need but make sure to give the answer okay.”_

_With that Changbin placed a kiss on him and that made the other blushed madly. That’s when Chan came into the picture._

“So he did kiss you. Wow it takes him almost 25 years to do that I think.”

Hyunjin chokes on his water for the second time today.

“O-On the forehead. I swear he did not do anything to me other than that.”

Chan shrugs his shoulders and tell that it’s not wrong if Changbin ever did something much more advance than that and then Hyunjin’s face turns to a tomato again.

“But hyung.. as you said just now, it’s not like I wait for him for one or two years but then why do I feel scared when he finally wants to reach for my hand?”

Hyunjin’s face shows worry and Chan knows it very well what is going in the boy’s mind.

“You should be thinking about yourself from now on Hyunjin-ah. Stop thinking about what other people will say or how they will react. This is about the two of you and no one can force you guys to do something that you don’t like. Even if it’s your brother.”

Hyunjin looks up from his plate to look at Chan’s face directly and unexpectedly his eyes are watering right now.

Hyunjin knows that something might be wrong at home right now but then Chan tells him to stop worrying about others and put more focus on his own feeling.

“But hyung.. am I doing the right thing?”

Two weeks after that, Hyunjin receives a call from Woojin telling him to come to the Kim resident. The 24 year old boy says okay without hesitation as he thought that his brother is going to ask him to have dinner as usual.

He scrolls his phone and then found the message that he sent to Changbin yesterday.

_‘Hyung, I think I want to give it a go. I want to make you happy too just like you always make me happy. But I’m afraid that we’ll hurt Woojin hyung..’_

It takes him more than 30 minutes to write and erase the same sentence on his keyboard last night and when he finally sent it, there’s no reply coming in although the message has been read.

Hyunjin arrives at the Kim resident around 20 minutes after he clocks out from his office. He got back to work since last week. He couldn’t stand to stay alone at home so he decides to go back to work although his medical leave is still valid for a few more days.

“Hyungdeul, I’m home. I bought hottoek on the way here. It’s your favourite right hyung. Woah there are so many people lining up I thought I will never—“

Hyunjin is busy talking while he arranges his shoes at the shoe rack but then there are two people sitting at the couch on the living room looking more serious than ever.

“Wh-What’s wrong hyung? Is everything okay?”

Hyunjin tries to ask but Chan gives him a light smile meanwhile his brother doesn’t even look at him.

He then hears the bell ringing indicating that someone has come.

“Tell him to come in. It’s not like he doesn’t know the password.”

Hyunjin feels weird seeing his brother saying something like that. It’s like Woojin already knows who rings the bell even without getting up of the couch.

Chan gets up and opens the door revealing a face that Hyunjin didn’t think he would see at his brother’s house today.

“H-Hyung..”

Changbin is still in his office attire just like Hyunjin meaning that he comes straight from office. His black rimmed glass also still intact in between his eyes. The only thing that is missing right now is his blazer.

The CEO looks at Hyunjin for about two seconds with his usual expression and walks towards where Woojin is sitting in the living room.

Hyunjin is still confused. What is going on right now?

Changbin comes closer to him and finally stands beside him while greeting Woojin.

“I am the one who asked you to come here.”

Hyunjin becomes more confuse after Changbin said that he’s the one who calls for Hyunjin to the Kim resident.

“Woojin hyung, I think you already know what I’m going to say right but before that let me say sorry to you. I’m really sorry to disappoint you hyung. You put your trust on me but all I do is breaking it.”

Hyunjin looks directly on his left where Changbin is standing.

“You can hate me all the way you want but all I can say is I’m really sorry hyung. You are the first friend that I ever have and I have always considered you as my own brother.”

Woojin is just staring at the floor and he didn’t even turn his head up to look at the two.

“You have been my role model for my whole life and I’m going to continue to do so after this. A simple thanks would not be enough for all those things you have done for me and yet I repay you like this. I’m such a terrible person right?”

What amazes Hyunjin right now is Changbin has tears pooling in his eyes and it will flow out in a matter of second. He has never once see Seo Changbin cry in his life but seeing the man is reacting like that today, Hyunjin just can’t imagine how broken his heart is right now.

“I tried to stay away from him and think that it’s just heat of the moment just like you said to me before but I can’t hyung. Every second and every moment I keep thinking about him even years has passed since I last saw him. The worst thing is I still think of him when I was standing on the altar few years ago.”

At this moment Hyunjin has his eyes fixed on Changbin whose cheeks are wet with tears.

“I know I should have love him as a younger brother as he practically grow up in front of my eyes but at one point I realized that I have love him wrongly hyung. I love him not as a brother but as a man.”

Changbin takes Hyunjin’s hand in his and holds it tightly.

Chan bites his lips to avoid the tears from falling out from his eyes but Hyunjin is just openly sobbing right now. He never thought that Changbin actually felt the same as him throughout the years.

“Forgive me hyung but I really love Hyunjin. I have tried before but I know that I can’t live without him.”

They are both kneeling in front of the older right now. Chan stands up from the couch as he couldn’t stop his tears from flowing out anymore. It hurts his heart to see his brother and the love of his life being in a situation like this.

“I don’t expect you to forgive me but please don’t throw Hyunjin out of his family. From now on I shall take responsibility on your brother, hyung.”

With that Changbin stands up back still holding Hyunjin’s hand in his. He bows to Woojin and Chan and turns around taking a crying Hyunjin with him.

Chan comes closer to his husband and gives him a hug. Finally Kim Woojin puts down all the shield and begins to cry together with his husband.

“It’s my fault they become like this. It’s my fault.”

Chan looks at his husband whose eyes filled with sorrow.

“What are you talking about Woojinie. It’s not anyone’s fault they fall in love.”

Chan caresses Woojin’s cheek slowly.

“No. It’s really my fault. I was not there when my brother needed me the most but Changbin.. he was always there for Hyunjin. I’m not there to accompany him and play with him when he was a child. I’m not there when Hyunjin won the first place in the running competition. I didn’t even know that he has a crush when Changbin consoled my brother for being rejected. He is the first person to be there if anything ever happen to my brother meanwhile me.. I’m always too late for that.”


	14. The Acceptance

Two weeks passed since the heart-breaking incident happened. Changbin meets up regularly with Hyunjin even when he is busy with work.

Today, Changbin messages Hyunjin and tell him to get ready by 8. He is taking him out for dinner. Changbin even asks Hyunjin to dress up and that makes the younger’s heart pounding incessantly.

They never went out with just the two of them and this feels like a date to him.

Hyunjin picks the best shirt that he has and gets ready by 8 at his doorstep. He even sprays Changbin’s favourite scent of perfume on him a bit and keeps on checking his outfit in the mirror to make sure he looks presentable to the other.

As he is getting ready and styling his hair, something passes through his heart like a gush of wind.

He is suddenly reminded of his brother and brother in law. That has unintentionally dampened his mood.

Changbin arrives with his Audi around 2 minutes to 8. He goes straight to Hyunjin’s apartment to pick the boy from his house.

Once the younger opens the door, Changbin feels his heart thumping loudly. Kim Hyunjin is one beautiful creature from God for sure.

He looks stunning with the denim jacket and skinny jeans that he puts on.

Meanwhile Changbin looks dashing too with his black leather jacket and styled hair. His glasses are nowhere to be found.

There is something that feels off with Hyunjin, Changbin thinks silently in his mind and he finally notices that the other’s expression is not that pleasant.

“Hey, what’s wrong beautiful?”

Hyunjin has to admit that it makes him flutters every time Changbin uses that nickname on him but today he just can’t smile brightly and that is all because he suddenly gets this feeling of guilt in his heart.

“I’m okay. Let’s go hyung.”

Around 25 minutes of drive brings them somewhere that exudes the romantic vibe all over the place.

The dim light and the slow music being played in the background adds up Hyunjin’s ravishing beauty making a few men and women turn their head twice towards his direction on the way to the restaurant.

Changbin notices it all but the other is still oblivious so he takes a safety measure after that.

“Can I hold your hand?”

Hyunjin smiles sweetly and gives his hand to the other as an answer.

What he likes about his Changbin hyung is he would ask for permission every time he wants to do skinship with the other even a simple gesture like holding hands. That makes him feel like a teenager in school to be honest and it’s sickeningly sweet.

The two arrives at the restaurant and then they are greeted by the waiter who then brings them to the booked table as Changbin says his name to her.

Changbin pulls the chair for Hyunjin and asks him to sit down. He then goes to sit at the other side opposite from where Hyunjin is sitting.

They order food after that and talks about small things like what did they do this morning and what they eat for dinner last night but Changbin can sense that there is something that is not right with his lover.

“Jinnie are you not feeling well? If not we can just ask them for takeout, hmm?”

Hyunjin feels sorry for behaving like that on their first date but he just can’t simply erase the feeling from his heart.

“No hyung. Seriously I’m okay but.. I don’t know why I feel like this. I-I was thinking about Woojin hyung and Chan hyung just now and it doesn’t feel right after that.”

Changbin just smiles and takes Hyunjin hand in his.

“That means you are missing them. Do you want to meet them?”

Hyunjin quickly denies it saying that he will be okay tomorrow and he apologizes once again.

“Hey there’s nothing to be sorry. Alright we’ll have dinner and I would send you home right after that. Is that okay?”

Hyunjin just nods. To be honest, he feels sorry for the older since it’s their first date but it’s better to go back rather than going out with this kind of expression he thinks.

One hour after that, they are back at Hyunjin’s apartment. He keeps accompany Hyunjin till they arrive in front of the door but his focus is spent a lot on his phone after he received a message that looks like an important one.

“Tomorrow I’ll pick you after work. Just wait at the entrance.”

Changbin finally keeps his phone inside his pants pocket and looks at Hyunjin’s face.

“It’s okay hyung. You must be busy right. I can take the bus.”

“There’s someone who wants to meet us tomorrow.”

“Who is it?”

“Woojin hyung.”

Hyunjin’s expression clearly shows that he is worry something bad might happen but Changbin comforts him saying that there is nothing bad going to happen.

“Sleep well beautiful. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Changbin kisses Hyunjin’s forehead and caresses his cheeks before he walks away from the apartment.

If there’s one thing that makes Hyunjin calm, it’s Changbin’s forehead kiss.

The next day comes faster than Hyunjin thought.

He waits for Changbin at the entrance of his office. A few of his officemate jokingly said that he should smile a bit since his boyfriend is coming but a lot of things are going on in his mind right now making Hyunjin only replies them with a reluctant smile.

In not more than 10 minutes, Changbin arrives with his car.

“Are you ready?”

Changbin asks while he unlinks the cuff of his dress shirt and folds it to an arm length.

Hyunjin nods as an answer but his expression is still gloomy.

“I’m worried to be honest. I mean I have been waiting for my whole life to be with you but then.. I don’t know why I feel so sad when Woojin hyung did this to us. I’m sorry hyung for behaving like this.”

Changbin motions his hand to ask for Hyunjin’s hand.

“Hey, remember this. Whatever he did to us, he is still your biological brother. A person who shares the same blood as you so he won’t be doing something that will hurt you. And I chose to be with you after spending my youth thinking about this so don’t worry I will not let go of this hand till my last breath.”

Hyunjin feels a bit relieve hearing the persuasion words coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth but it still doesn’ t make his nervousness disappear from his body.

The sound coming from a car’s engine tells Chan that the one that they have been waiting are finally here.

The doorbell rings not too long after that. He gets them at the door and invites the two inside.

Before they walk further into the house, Chan takes Hyunjin in a big hug.

“I really miss you, dongsaeng.”

Hyunjin also hugs him back telling that he feels the same.

Someone then clears his throat then breaking the silence that has been filling the living room.

“Channie, the dinner is ready right? Ask them to eat.”

Chan nods while he is smiling and gets the other two to the dining table.

Hyunjin looks at Changbin’s face while showing an unreadable expression. His brother is asking them to eat. He thought that it will be another session of lecturing them about what’s right and what’s wrong.

Nevertheless, the two walk together and follows Chan to the dining table.

Hyunjin takes a seat beside Chan and Changbin sits at the opposite side meanwhile Woojin sits at the end of the long table.

Chan starts to spoon the food for everyone and Hyunjin helps him to pour the drink.

The two are still trying to read the oldest expression but he keeps his stoic face on display making it hard for the two to guess what’s going on in his mind.

“Where are you living right now?”

Woojin finally sets something out of his mouth and the three rise up their head in unison to see that the oldest is asking question to his brother.

“Me? At my apartment.”

Woojin continues to eat silently before he starts to talk again.

“I thought you have moved out of the house already.”

Hyunjin replies the statement with a question.

“Move out? But where am I going to go after that?”

Woojin then points his index finger to Changbin who is sitting on his left side.

“His house.”

Changbin chokes on the sudden and Hyunjin’s eyes are wide open right now meanwhile Chan has a knowing smile.

“I-I don’t think it’s appropriate to do so, hyung.”

Finally Changbin lets out something from his mouth but the other doesn’t give them any respond. He proceeds to eat and pays attention to the food on his plate.

After they finish eating, Hyunjin helps Chan to clean the table and washes the dishes.

The other two sit awkwardly at the living room. Only the noise of the program on the television can be heard.

After a few moments, Hyunjin and Chan come to join the other two. Woojin asks him to take a sit and Chan proceeds to sit beside his husband.

“Why are you sitting somewhere else? Shouldn’t you be sitting together right now? I thought you guys are in love?”

The question makes both Hyunjin and Changbin feels their mouth dry. They don’t get the real intention of Woojin asking them these kind of question but the next line coming from him making their heart feel a leap of joy.

“Kim Hyunjin, from now on I don’t want to see any tears fall down from your eyes. Seo Changbin, I’ll pass all the responsibility to take care of my one and only younger brother to you. This is a decision made by the two of you and I believe that you guys spend a lot of time to finally reach for this conclusion right? So make sure you two live happily till the end. Don’t come back to me after a few days telling something the opposite of this. You get that?”

Hyunjin whose eyes are filled with tears right now looks at Changbin and then back to his brother.

“I-Is this true hyung? Does this mean you give us your blessing?”

Woojin seeing his brother’s face is now wet tears of happiness ultimately gives a precious and sincere smile that they have been waiting for.

“Do I look like I’m joking right now?”

With that Hyunjin waste no more time and resumes to hug his brother tightly.

“Thank you so much hyung! Thank you so much! I feel like dying whenever I think about this. I promise I’ll not disappoint you.”

Woojin hugs his brother back and looks at Changbin who is now smiling together with the rest of them.

“Do not talk about die anymore. I’m doing this for the sake of your health at first place.”

Hyunjin nods while he continues to bawl his eyes.

Before they go back, Changbin comes closer to Woojin and gives him a hug. That might be the first time in his life he does an intimate action to someone else. Even Woojin is shocked to see Changbin behaving like that but he still hugs back the other while patting his back.

“Thank you hyung. You don’t know how blessed I feel today. I’m going to look after your brother after this hyung. You don’t have to worry.”

Woojin’s eyes tear up a bit.

“Yah, how can I do anything when you kneel in front of me huh.”

Hyunjin has a bright smile on his face seeing his brother and his lover finally back to the old time.

That night when Changbin sends Hyunjin at his home they depart with a small gift given by the younger.

Changbin’s heart beat erratically even when he arrives at his own house thinking about what the other gives him just now.

Hyunjin pecks Changbin’s cheek and goes inside of the house with a very bright smile. Changbin thinks that the last time he smiled like that was around two or three years ago and it’s such a great view for him.


	15. The Happiness

Changbin rings the bell of his bestfriend’s house incessantly.

His feet can’t stay still and he keeps on moving trying to find a way to decrease his anxiousness but nothing helps.

Once the bell was hit for the thirteen times, someone appears at the door.

Jisung looks so awkward like he is hiding something. His hair is unkempt and he looks like he is suppressing himself from doing something.

“What’s up hyung?”

Jisung asked to Changbin but instead of answering him, he asks if he can go inside since there’s something that he needs to discuss with the other.

Jisung welcomes him inside but there is something unsettle and Changbin didn’t notice that.

“Why are you wearing your shirt inside up? And where’s Minho?”

Jisung chokes on his saliva after being caught wearing his shirt the wrong way. If only Changbin knows that it is not even Jisung’s shirt then he wouldn’t dare to ask.

“Uhh.. he is in the room.”

Changbin just nods to the info and then proceed to call for his besfriend help. It makes Jisung worry a bit since the older looks like he is in deep trouble.

“What’s wrong hyung? Did something happen?”

Changbin shakes his head indicating that there’s currently not the case but he is there to ask for an advice.

“Jisung-ah, how do I propose someone?”

Jisung’s eyes blink in confusion and his lips are apart but no words really come out because he is really surprised on how Changbin can be so clueless and acts recklessly sometime.

“A-Are you serious hyung? So this is your problem that makes my doorbell almost fall off the wall?”

Changbin puts on his guilty face because he knows that he can ask this question later but he chose to crash on Jisung’s door in the middle of night.

“Hyung! I swear to God if you come near 12 like this banging on my door next time for this kind of thing, I’m going to pretend that I didn’t hear that. Do you know what I have to sacrifice for this?”

Changbin scratches the back of his head and shows a crook smile to Jisung while saying sorry but he really needs his help.

“Why don’t you ask Woojin hyung then since he is more experienced—oh wait you are going to propose his younger brother by the way and that could be a deadly move.”

Jisung continues to babble about a few other things before he gives the right answer but Changbin being clueless he is decides to just listen to everything.

“Hyung sometimes you need to use your phone for things like this not just to view your company stock or study the quantum physics theory. One of the easiest ways is to make a surprise by kneeling in front of him with a wedding band in your hand. Once he answered it with a ‘yes’ stand up, grab him by his waist and kiss him till you guys see stars. Easy right?”

Changbin has his mouth wide open after he listened for the first suggestion.

“K-Kiss him? In front of other people?”

Jisung’s hand is slowly reaching his temple and he starts to pinch it.

“Well of course hyung! You are not going to do that in my room right? It’s a meaningful event of course—wait a minute. The place is not the main concern here right?”

Changbin gives Jisung a look that tells he has been caught by the other.

“Oh my God hyung don’t tell me you guys have never kiss even after two months you got blessing! You have been waiting him for your whole life and yet?!”

The older pats Jisung warning him for being too loud in the middle of night and it might wake up Minho in the room. Jisung wants to say that he never tells the other that his husband is currently sleeping but he decides to keep it in his head.

“I-I don’t know how to do it. I mean I have never date anyone before and I’m afraid that I will make him mad for doing something like that.”

Jisung starts to cry jokingly after he heard the reason for Changbin to not do any intimate action even after they got the green light from their another bestfriend.

“Hyung.. I think Hyunjin is probably mad at you right now for _not_ doing anything on him now. Well my advice is you should start to watch any romantic drama or movie and learn something from it or else it would be too late to save you.”

Without realizing, Changbin’s face turns red when they talk about the sensitive issue.

“Wow I couldn’t believe we are talking about this thing at this time. Kim Hyunjin better cooks me something to thank me later. That brat never appreciates me enough.”

As they are talking about a few more suggestions and ways to tackle partner something crosses Changbin’s eyes.

There are some marks on Jisung’s neck that looks reddish but it doesn’t give Jisung any pain he guess as he didn’t touch it or talk about it at all.

Changbin is about to ask about the marks when he realized all the clues that Jisung shows since he arrived before. Suddenly his ears turn red after he found out the real reason his bestfriend looks antsy since just now.

“Uhm.. alright I will call you later. Thanks for this Jisung-ah. I got to go. Sorry for interrupting you.”

He hastily stands up and moves to the front door. Jisung who is still talking just now stops abruptly trying to decipher the meaning of that action coming from the older.

They bid goodbye and Jisung close the door of his house.

“What is wrong with that hyung actually?”

He pulls the hem of the shirt he is wearing right now to get rid of it and then goes back to his room.

“Oh Hyunjin-ah, can you come to my house later? I need your help.”

Hyunjin replies the elder with an okay rapidly without even asking what kind of help does the other need.

He goes to the CEO’s mansion right after his work time ended. Hyunjin arrives there around 20 minutes after he clocked out from his office.

Once he is there, he rings the bell for a few times but there’s no one come to get the door so he decides to message Changbin and informs him that he’s already in front of his house.

Changbin then replies the message by asking Hyunjin to just come in since the younger knows the password of the mansion very well saying that he will be there in a minute.

Hyunjin does as he was told to.

He walks inside of the mansion and looks around trying to find anybody who might be occupying the house right now but there’s none of them and it’s very quiet too.

Hyunjin sits at the couch and stares at his lap waiting for any message from Changbin.

In not more than 2 minutes, Hyunjin receives another message coming from the older.

_‘Go to the garden. You will find me there._’

Hyunjin quickly gets up from the couch and walks towards the sliding door that brings him to the garden outside.

He is mesmerized by the flower decorations along the path towards the table located at the centre of the garden.

Flower petals and balloons are scattered in a nice way that it looks like a dream in Hyunjin’s opinion.

At the table, stand a man whom he has been longing to see the whole day. Hyunjin can’t hide his smile when his eyes meet Changbin’s.

When he finally reached the table, Changbin’s pulls the chair for Hyunjin to sit and the later says thank you to him.

“What’s with this flower petals hyung?”

Changbin smiles and Hyunjin swears his heart is thumping hard at the sight.

“It’s your favourite flower right. Just thinking of making you happy once in a while?”

Both of them are like high school teenagers going out for a date for the first time. They can’t hide their excitement but after they eat the main course of the night Changbin looks uneasy.

Hyunjin notices this but as he decides to ask him if he’s alright the elder stands up and move to Hyunjin’s side.

He stands there nervously and prepares himself as if he’s going to make a speech.

“What’s wrong hyung?”

Changbin doesn’t answer the question instead he kneels instantly in front of Hyunjin making the latter gasps a bit.

The CEO takes a black square box that is coated with velvet coating and proceeds to open it to let Hyunjin knows the content of the box.

Hyunjin looks at the box and his eyes starts to become watery.

“Kim Hyunjin, my favourite boy, are you willing to spend your whole life with me after this? Will you marry me?”

Hyunjin tries to block the sound from coming out his mouth using the back of his hand. He is on the verge of crying but then he keeps on staring at Changbin’s face without giving any response making the other becomes anxious.

“H-Hyunjin-ah, I’m sorry if this is too sudden but—“

“I will hyung. I will spend my life with you till the end hyung.”

Hyunjin cuts Changbin’s line who thought that it’s a mistake to ask this question so sudden but then Hyunjin’s tears start to flow out of his eyes.

Changbin takes the younger in his arms and hugs him tightly.

“I can’t believe hyung. This is like a dream to me.”

Changbin kisses the younger’s temple telling him that this is definitely the reality they are living in and he is not dreaming.

They hug with each other tightly and Hyunjin can’t help but to cry in happiness.

_ **6 months later** _

“Hyung! Enough! That’s your eighth glass. That’s it I’m gonna call Chan hyung.”

Hyunjin is busy searching for his phone to call his brother-in-law. He is going to ask him to pick up his husband who is currently too drunk to even talk properly.

“H-Hyunziin.. ah please.. don’t disturb my baby. Channie is sleeping alreadyyy I’m sure—“

On the opposite side of the table sits another drunken man who immediately agrees with whatever the older said just now.

“Yezza.. we are not going back! I’m going to sleep here! Changbin hyung brings us here for the first time in my life how can I go back just like that?!”

Hyunjin is now burning with fire. He stands right in front of his older brother and his best friend ready to strangle them when needed.

He then warns them in a low tone voice trying to control the accumulated anger in his body cells.

“I give you five minutes to make yourself presentable before you guys embarrass yourself in public. Now get up!”

Both of them jolted a bit after being screamed on.

“Woah chill newlywed boy. Changbinie hyung is going to run away if you do that again.”

Hyunjin blows raspberry before he snickers a bit.

“Huh. You do know I’m a newlywed then why on earth you guys are still here at 12 on my first night being married to someone?!”

Hyunjin is flaring up meanwhile the other two are giggling like they are watching comedy show. Hyunjin is about to give up and cry when a warm hand half hugging him from the back.

Hyunjin looks to the right to see his freshly entitled husband is standing beside him while offering a smile. How he wish the two drunken men were not there then it would be paradise for Hyunjin and his husband Changbin.

The CEO passes him a plastic bag containing the hangover drinks that he just got at the pharmacy and proceeds to walk and grabs Woojin in his hands.

“Hyung, let’s get you into the room. I’ve inform Chan hyung that you will be staying here tonight.”

Woojin babbles things that cannot be understand and Changbin proceeds to help the older stands and bring him towards a vacant room upstairs.

As the two slowly walk to the second floor, Hyunjin glares at Jisung and summons him.

“Han Jisung-ssi, get your ass up now. I know you are able to walk on your own hyung so don’t test my patience or you will end up walking on one leg for the rest of your life. ”

Jisung who takes the threat as something dangerous quickly stands up although his vision is quite blurry.

Hyunjin follow silently from behind but then when Jisung stops at a particular door his face shows a different reaction.

“Wait a minute. Why are you stopping here?”

Jisung already goes inside the master bedroom by the time Hyunjin tries to stop him.

“Ooh this room looks so niceeee. I like it!”

With that he lounges his body on the bed crushing the rose petals underneath.

“Han Jisung! Don’t you get another room to sleep?! Why must you sleep in this room?! Ah seriously this guy! Today is going to be the last day you see sunrise because you are not going to wake up tomorrow!”

Hyunjin is moving forward to grab Jisung’s hand and dumps him somewhere else when Changbin takes his hand in his.

Still smiling like before, he takes Hyunjin right hand in his left palm and starts to walk somewhere else after closing the door of his own room to left Jisung on the bed alone.

“Come. We can just sleep in other room.”

The word ‘we’ suddenly makes Hyunjin’s heart flutters but then he is still sad for leaving their nicely decorated room to a drunken squirrel.

Earlier on this evening, Woojin, Chan, Jisung and Minho came directly from the wedding hall to accompany Hyunjin to go to Changbin’s mansion. They stay for dinner but after that Chan and Minho with the help from Jeongin secretly prepared the room without Changbin and Hyunjin knowing.

They even gave signal to Hyunjin to enjoy the night when they were going back around 8PM but then their husband decided to stay for a drink and as usual Changbin just sat there being a spectator but the other two were totally wasted. Jeongin and his mother already went to bed after dinner saying that they shouldn’t be interfering a good day like this.

Now, Hyunjin got the meaning behind Chan’s and Minho’s flashy smile before but then his hope has been crushed. His first night was ruined by two drunken men but his husband is still here walking with him with a smile that rarely can be seen on his face.

They finally stop at one room and once they entered, Changbin turns the light on.

Hyunjin scan the surrounding since this is the first time he enters the room. He can’t help but to gasp while covering his mouth.

His eyes darted to the wall that faces right in front of the bed and he feels blank for a moment.

It’s true. What Jeongin said is true.

The wall is full of pictures hanged on it. The TV stand and the working desk are also full of frames. Inside of the frame, there is only one person which is Kim Hyunjin.

It’s full of his pictures starting from the moment he first started to walk until the latest one when they went for dating last two months.

He looks so beautiful in each and every picture and Hyunjin wonders how the other got these pictures of him.

“This is my old room. Come on. Let’s sleep here tonight.”

Now he knows why Changbin never let someone gets into his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this is the last chapter! I hope that everyone is satisfied with the ending :) We'll be meeting again in the epilogue but please don't expect for smut cuz Idk how to write it lol


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter that I can give to you guys. Thank you for being with this story till the end. Thank you so much for all the support that you have given to me and I hope you guys enjoy the story!^^

One week as a newly wedded couple goes fast in a blink.

Hyunjin is adapting himself to a new surrounding. He has to get himself being familiar living in a mansion that has a bedroom as big as his rented apartment before. Jeongin’s mother treats him as if he is her own son-in-law.

He can see now why Changbin’s hard wall crushes in front of this woman whom he is not supposed to cherish as much as his own mother. That is because the woman cares of him a lot—might as well more than his own son.

Her eyes shines when she talks about the CEO’s favourite food or the way he couldn’t sleep at night with the lights switched on. The way she says ‘Changbinie’ is so natural that anyone would mistake them as real mother and son.

Hyunjin feels happy to be part of this.

A dream he has never ever predicts to become true.

Though he has one problem now.

The past one week they have been officially announced as husbands, Changbin has never once do something that a newly wed would do.

Every night he will either had his specs places in between his eyes reading over the documents or had phone calls with numerous people whom Hyunjin wouldn’t even bother to know their name because they are obviously the shareholders and investors of CB Entertainment.

Still, he knows that his husband is an important person who takes care of thousands of people working in his company so he shouldn’t be greedy.

Three days passed with Changbin giving Hyunjin a peck on his forehead with an additional sweet smile on his face telling him to go to sleep first before continue to read a stack of papers and the rest of the days they will just lie while looking at each other’s face lovingly before the older passed out, too tired from working all day.

Hyujin gets back to work right on the fourth day after his wedding ceremony. By now he has finished all the tasks given to him because they didn’t think he would be back so early in the office.

Jisung even jokes once again saying that Hyunjin should be the employee of the year but he shut his mouth after Hyunjin stabs the chicken in his plate with a fork mercilessly with a poker face.

** _“Hey babe<3 can u pls leave early today and pack your things at home? We’re going to Japan tomorrow morning. I’ve a few things to settle there and yeah don’t worry I’ve informed ur chief ;))”_ **

Hyunjin wonders if Changbin has a business trips like he usually did before wedding. Nonetheless he replies with an okay and a love emoticon.

The flight is nothing unusual and the ride is smooth but Changbin still didn’t say anything and keep on reading on a few compiled papers in his hand. Hyunjin does not bother to ask because it might be company matters.

They arrive there safely and Changbin takes Hyunjin’s hand in his all the way from the airport till they reach their hotel.

It might be small things to others but Kim Hyunjin’s heart is fluttering with even this small action but he prefers to not say it out loud.

Once they reach the hotel, Changbin gives the card of the suite room to Hyunjin’s hand and asks the staff to help them to bring their luggage to the reserved room.

Hyunjin pouts a bit thinking that he has to go up until the 36th floor alone but Changbin says that he will be right back with a smile so Hyunjin without thinking much returns the smile flashing his own to his husband.

The room is beautiful. The view is one of the best view Hyunjin has seen in his life. He goes straight at the balcony to breath in fresh air since the hotel is located right beside a beach. He is still in his trench coat and he is too lazy to put it away so he just walks around with it to survey the room.

Like their own bedroom, this room also have flower petals scattered everywhere. He immediately remembers the way Chan and Minho smack their husband after they revealed what happened that night. Hyunjin laughs absentmindedly at that.

He takes out his phone to check on the message that he has been ignoring ever since they got onto the plane.

There are a few from his officemate chatting group and a few more from his friends. One that caught his eyes is the name written ‘**_Han Squirrel Hyung’_**.

‘_Enjoy your day Kim Hyunjin. We get that u are excited but don’t hurt him okay;)”_

He blinks a few times reading the message again and again.

“What is he saying?”

He puts his phone back in his pants pocket after giving Jisung two question marks as the respond to his message before.

Hyunjin is about to lay down on the couch when suddenly the bell of their suite room rings.

“Hmm, is it room service? I didn’t order anything though.”

What awaits behind the door is something that makes Hyunjin gasps a bit.

Slightly panting like he is in rush, standing with a paper bag in his hand is his husband of one week.

“Why are you sweating like this and where have you been hyung?”

Changbin is on his way inside of the room as he gives Hyunjin the paper bag and asks him to open it.

Hyunjin takes it still curious about why his husband is in that state not a bit paying attention to the content of the paper bag. He is talking about how Changbin should have been more careful with hot weather like this and other little things that seem not so important but once his eyes lay on the things placed inside of the bag his mouth automatically stops letting out any words.

“H-Hyung.. this is..”

Hyunjin takes out the small box containing something that he did not expect to see at all.

It’s a brand of chocolate that is very famous in Japan and the headquarters happened to be the place where they are residing right now.

“I run here from the shop in case the chocolate melts. Eat up.”

Hyunjin’s face is filled with a mix of concern and emotional feelings right now.

He couldn’t form any word right now but then Changbin continues again while taking off the long coat that he wears.

“It’s Kim Seungmin right. The boy who brags about he ate this thing when you guys were in 10th grade. Now you can tell him that he’s not the only one.”

Hyunjin loves how Changbin remembers even the smallest thing that he ranted on him years ago.

He opens the box to take a small piece of the square pattern chocolate into his mouth and smiles looking at his husband who is reading his face.

Changbin on the other hand has taken off his suit leaving him with the very last piece of his thin layer dress shirt. His gaze is still on Hyunjin who seems to enjoy the chocolate so much that he is unable to speak now while his fingers works on unbuttoning the first three buttons of his dress shirt.

“Is it tasty?”

Hyunjin nods his head a few times while munching on the chocolate with a bright smile on his face.

“Hyung do you want some? Have a taste of it.”

Changbin stares at his husband for a few seconds before he moves forward and does the unpredictable act.

“If you say so.”

He pushes Hyunjin gently to the wall and cupped the younger’s face with his two warm hands before their lips meet.

Let’s say that Changbin has his own way of tasting the chocolate even if it’s not directly from the box.

That night, as they are laying together on the bed, Hyunjin asks if it’s okay for Changbin to left his phone unattended like that since the moment he walks inside of the room.

“Don’t worry they are aware of that. No phone calls or messages allowed unless emergency.”

Hyunjin seems puzzled with the statement coming out from Changbin’s mouth.

“But how are you going to do work here? We are going to be here for a week right?”

Changbin laughs a bit and gives Hyunjin a kiss starting from his forehead to his cheeks and then his cute nose. He takes time on the last one which is his lips. His husband is so cute at times like this.

“I’ve settled everything to be done in this week and who said that we are coming here because it’s work related? We might not even get out of this room for the whole seven days.”

Hyunjin suddenly blushes when he realized what lies behind Changbin’s words thus making him hides his face underneath Changbin’s toned arms.

Now he knows why the CEO is being surrounded by papers and phone calls day and night for the last few days like their company is competing to get a big deal. It’s because Changbin needs to settle everything that is needed to be done once he takes days off to be with him and be free of any disturbance from the company.

Changbin was there to see Hyunjin blooms beautifully in front of his eyes.

He was there to give him all the supports that Hyunjin needs in his life.

He was there to make Hyunjin realized that his heart has always been for him.

He was there to give Hyunjin the warmest hug at anytime he needs.

Hyunjin is happy.

To be surrounded by people who loves him unconditionally.

-THE END-


End file.
